No matter what happens, the ending still can be the best part
by ktho98
Summary: Beca lives in New York, has got a good job as music producer and shares an apartment with her friends Chloe and Amy. Life could not be better for her, but one day a person appears in her life who will confuse her feelings again. Will there be a happy end for her? The story starts at the beginning of the third movie.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys :D This is the result of my first attempt to write a Pitch Perfect fanfiction. The story starts at the beginning of the third movie cause I'm very unhappy with the fact that Beca and Jesse broke up between the second and third movie. So I decided to change the course of the story a little bit. It will take some time to upload the next chapters but I wanted to upload the first chapter to see if you like it or not. If I can see that you like it, I may think about to upload the next chapter earlier but I just need some more time cause I want it to be good :) Now I hope you like it and have fun while reading.

Chapter 1

Beca unlocked the front door to her apartment she was sharing with her friends Amy and Chloe. Her friends were still out for work but she had a lot to do at home, so she left work far more earlier. She threw her bag onto her bed, closed the door to her room and entered the kitchen to wash the dishes off. Chloe organized a party yesterday evening until early morning to celebrate her new job as a dance teacher. Beca wanted to surprise her by inviting some old friends from the Bella's, for example Aubrey or Stacie.

Chloe was totally drunk, as well as their other friends, and Beca decided it was her job to take care of them. Aubrey stayed overnight and slept at their couch until she left around eight in the morning because she had to go to work the following day. Stacie took the train after the party was over and the other party members had left as well.

Beca brought Chloe to her bed and ordered Amy to sleep as well while she cleaned most of the apartment without disturbing Aubrey. Afterwards she went to sleep but woke up two hours later by the sound of her alarm clock. She touched Amy's shoulder, who slept with her in one room, but the blonde girl wouldn't wake up. So Beca went into the bathroom and got ready for her job, which she decided to quit the next day. She hadn't told Amy or Chloe yet but they'd notice when she got home tomorrow. After showering, she'd left the apartment with a note for Chloe.

Beca was ripped from her memories of yesterday when she heard a noise at the front door.

"I'm home" yelled a happy Chloe and joined Beca in the kitchen. "You cleaned the whole room?"

"Of course I did", Beca said. "You were working and Amy was no help either!"

"I'm always a help" interrupted Amy, standing in the doorway. "Wait! Help with what?"

Beca raised an eyebrow and suppressed a smile.

"I'm so hungry" continued the blonde without a break.

"There is the fridge."

"Thanks. I live here as long as you do",Amy said but opened the fridge loudly.

Chloe stood up and fetched the coffee machine. "Do you want a coffee too?", she asked and looked at Beca, who simply nodded.

"I need to tell you something", Chloe said, handing Beca her coffee.

Amy jumped on the table and sat down on it. "Tell me about your problems, baby!"

Beca grinned and threw a cloth in her direction.

"It's a serious thing", Chloe added patiently.

"Sorry" said Beca and Amy nodded.

"I have a new colleague."

Beca and Amy looked at each other and didn't realize what was so serious about it. "Uh, congratulations?!", Beca said hesitantly.

"Let me finish", Chloe said. "Guess who it is."

"Bumper" laughed Amy and Beca joined her but shut up when she saw Chloe's gaze.

"It's Jesse's girlfriend!"

Now Beca could no longer suppress her laughter. "Nice joke, Chloe. Jesse and his girlfriend live 3000 miles away. Why and how is she supposed to work with you here?"

"That would be a long journey home after work", Amy muttered.

Beca winked at her and left the room to get her laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Chloe, who had followed her.

Beca turned around and looked at her in surprise. "I have to do some things for work", she lied. She sat down on her bed and put the laptop on her lap so she could lean back comfortably in the pillows.

"You don't believe me" screamed the ginger as she sat next to her. Beca took off her headphones and sighed annoyed.

"Of course I don't believe you. That's is the biggest shit I've ever heard."

"She talked to me this morning and told me that she heard from Jesse about me because he was with me at the same university. When she heard that I'm working as a dance teacher, she came to me and I tested her today. She is really good! She spoke to me after the dance rehearsal and mentioned that she came here with Jesse cause he got a similar job here as in L.A. and both now live three streets away from us."

While listening, Beca's eyes grew bigger and her mouth opened in disbelief. Fat Amy had entered the room in the middle of Chloe's talk and was now sitting on her bed watching Beca, who was expected to say something. But all she could do was starring at Chloe and breathe. She hadn't expected to hear such news today.

She was satisfied by her current situation. Sure, she wanted to quit her job but only because she was unhappy with it. She hadn't thought about her ex-boyfriend for many months and she thought she would never have to do it again, but now he was again so close to her that all the memories, she had suppressed successfully, came back to her mind. She never thought his name would affect her so much but on the other hand it was pretty obvious because she was his girlfriend for almost five years until they split and he will always be the person who was closer to her than anyone else. She shook her head lightly. It was a long-term relationship and she may had regretted it a little but she was over him. Determined to ignore the familiar feeling in her stomach, she looked back at Chloe who was still waiting for her answer. Amy watched her attentively. Amy knew Beca a little better than Chloe and so Beca was fully aware that Amy had her own interpretation of Beca's brief silence. She decided to talk to her later.

"That sounds great for him", she said instead, sharing a look with Amy before smiling and pretending to be happy for him. "I'm glad that he is happy now and that his new girl has found a good job with you at her side. I think you will be a good help to her."

Chloe frowned but Beca quickly got up and avoided a continuation of this conversation. She used her best smile to be convincing: "I want to watch some movies tonight."

"Yeah movies" called Amy and used Beca's acting to distract Chloe further. "I love movies. I want to see a romance."

Beca looked annoyed at the ceiling and Amy quickly tried to change course. "No! No romantic movies. They're overrated. I like comedy movies. I'll make some popcorn."

"Can I help you?", Beca asked and hurried after her, leaving Chloe with a confused look on her face.

Beca went straight into the kitchen, closed the door and took the popcorn, pretending to be busy. Amy stood close to her and watched her with her attentive eyes but Beca successfully ignored her.

Amy whispered "Beca?" when she realized she wouldn't talk to her.

"It's okay, Amy" Beca mumbled so Chloe couldn't hear her. "Really! Everything is fine. It's just...I haven't seen him for many months and I don't know how to feel about this information. He now lives with his girlfriend and I didn't lie when I said that I'm happy that he is happy now. If she makes him happy, so am I. It's the only thing I ever wanted."

"There are many more emotions in you than I ever thought", Amy replied. "I never thought you would care so much for him after you broke up."

"I haven't even thought about him yet", Beca said stressed. "But yes, that's my true opinion and now this conversation is over."

Amy nodded but Beca knew she was dissatisfied with her decision. "Amy, I just want a funny night of movies and popcorn with my best friends, all right?"

She didn't wait for Amy to answer when she passed her with a bowl of popcorn in her hand. Chloe had prepared the couch for a long evening. She had taken a few pillows out of their bedroom and much more fluffy blankets. It was Amy's turn to look for a movie, and as she did, Beca and Chloe fetched a few drinks from the kitchen. Beca quickly changed her clothes from blazer and jeans to a more comfortable sweatpants and a t-shirt. She tied her hair together and took her place next to Chloe on the couch.

It was a long time since they sat together on the sofa and watched a movie. They shouldn't call it watching because they were just talking, and it didn't wasn't long before Beca got a handful of popcorn and threw it in Amy's direction.

"You asked for it", the blonde shouted. "Fat Amy-power!" With it she took a pillow and threw it right in Beca's face, who needed a minute to realize what happened. A nasty grin appeared on her face as she grabbed the blanket, pulled it over Amy's head and jumped at her with a scream. Chloe, sitting between the two girls, pressed her body into the sofa so as not to be hurt by Beca's moving legs.

"Girls", she called and her friends stopped their action when Amy grabbed Beca's waist to throw her from her back onto the sofa. Beca held Amy tight and looked at Chloe, her hair all over her face and she breathed heavily. Amy started to laugh and threw a pillow in Chloe's direction, who jumped to the side and launched a pillow-attack on Beca. Chloe's body was pushed into the sofa as Beca lay on top of her and tried to hit her with the pillow. In self-defense, Chloe laid her hands on Beca's waist and tickled her. Beca shrieked and tried to escape but Chloe was a strong girl. All Beca could do was laugh and squirm until Amy decided to help Beca and pulled Beca away from the ginger's body. Chloe continued to lie on her back and giggled slightly as Amy asked for a short break. Beca looked completely exhausted as she sat down on the edge of the couch and breathed deeply. They exchanged amused glances and agreed that it had been a long, hilarious evening. But Amy was exhausted from all the movement and suggested to watch the movie. Beca lay down on her stomach with a pillow under her head and struggled with her tiredness that tried to overwhelm her. Chloe's head lay on her back so she could feel her sleeping friend's quiet breathing. Beca lost the fight with her eyes and slid into a calm sleep.

Beca woke up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream. She closed her eyes for a while to calm down and concentrate on reality. She looked around because she didn't feel the familiar material of her bed. She saw that Chloe had rolled herself up into a ball under a blanket. She hadn't noticed anything about Beca's nightmares. Amy had fallen asleep in a sitting position and Beca tried to be quiet while she took a blanket and pulled it over Amy's body. Then she sneaked into her own room, lifted the blanket and rested her head on her own pillows. This felt much more comfortable than on the couch and it only took seconds for her to fall asleep again.

"It's time to wake up!" Beca closed her eyes and tried to cuddle herself deeper into the mattress. How could Amy already be wide awake in the morning? Of course. She didn't have a job and made fun of waking Beca and Chloe up early. If Beca were in her position, she would just go back to sleep. Beca raised her head and looked at her watch, moaned and dropped her head back into the pillow. She knew Amy was right and that it was an ordinary working day but she hadn't slept very well that night and she already felt it in her bones. She jumped off the bed, ignored the incoming dizziness and took her clothes to get dressed. When she arrived in the kitchen, Chloe was already sitting on her chair, eating her daily breakfast. She gave Beca a little smile, packed her stuff and was the first to leave the apartment. Chloe was always the first person to leave because she wanted to prepare herself for dance classes and she was one of the few people in the building who got access to the dance hall where she could concentrate cause she was alone. Beca left the apartment second after her breakfast and Amy stayed at home, doing things Amy was about to do.

Beca did what was expected of her. She mixed a previous version of a song. That was her job as a music producer and in her eyes the song could be so much better. So she remixed it and presented it to her colleague who really liked it but Beca and the singer started a discussion about the new mix and Beca decided it was the right decision to quit this job. She wanted to produce good music and not fix a finished version and fight with the singer whether his version is better than hers or not. She did this for a long time but that time was now over. She had thought long and hard about whether it was the right decision but today she doesn't find this decision difficult at all. She got her things and left the building to go home. The singer had just looked at her funny and her colleague had stared at her with her mouth open but Beca was aware of the consequences and was willing to bear them.

She expected Amy in their room and Chloe was supposed to be at work but when she opened the front door, she saw two pairs of shoes and heard a soft whisper from the living room. Why had Chloe come home early without telling her? Oh right, she hadn't looked on her mobile phone for hours. She was afraid her ex co-worker would call her, so she turned it off.

"Chloe, are you at home?", Beca asked and entered the living room.

She smiled when she found Chloe on the sofa but her smile froze seconds later. Chloe had a shocked look in her eyes and Beca discovered the reason early on. Next to Chloe sat a young, blonde girl smiling at Beca, who just looked at her in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl was maybe a little younger than she was, had long blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was thin and athletic but apparently not very tall. Her teeth shone as she smiled at Beca and her eyes sparkled. All in all a beautiful woman. Beca felt sick.

"Beca, you're home", Chloe said to interrupt the silence. Beca and the girl were still looking at each other. "I thought you were working?!"

"I quit my job", Beca murmured absent.

"Why?", Chloe asked shocked.

"I don't want to interrupt your conversation", Beca said and wanted to go to her room.

"You don't disturb us" replied the blonde girl. "Please, stay with us."

Beca didn't turn around and stared desperately at the wall. "I have a lot to do in my room" was her answer as she continued walking into her room. As soon as she felt safe enough, she threw her bag into the corner of the room and fell on the bed. Apart from the fact that she couldn't stand contact with strangers, no, Chloe brought the only person she never wanted to meet into their shared apartment. She hadn't introduced herself to Beca, but Beca knew intuitively who she was. Her ex-girlfriend-instinct had immediately told her.

Suddenly, Amy appeared with headphones in front of her and looked down at her. She turned off the sound and sat next to Beca.

"Something is wrong" mumbled Amy. "Your face is more pinch than normal."

"I finally did it", Beca said and looked up at the ceiling.

"You called Jesse and told him you are still in love with him?"

"No!", Beca yelled louder than intended. "Do you know why? Because his girlfriend is sitting in our living room right now."

"Oh really?", Amy asked. "I didn't notice that."

"Of course not because you've been listening to music on your bed all day."

"Is that the only reason why you're so angry?"

"I quit my job", Beca said for the second time that day and smiled at Amy.

"You got fired?" called Amy and put her arms around her best friend.

Beca's smile disappeared and she tried to wiggle out of Amy's arms but her friend was much stronger than her.

A few minutes later, Fat Amy sat on Beca's bed and her head moved left and right as Beca walked through their room. She held her head in her hands and kept her eyes closed as if she would trying to concentrate on something. And that was exactly what she did: She desperately tried to keep her thoughts together because they were like freaking out in her head and driving her crazy. Amy had been waiting over half an hour for her to come down. All Beca did for minutes was walk and murmur indefinable words without any connection.

"Beca, what is on your mind?", Amy asked carefully because she had known Beca for years and was aware that she never wanted to be forced to talk to anyone. Amy and Chloe were the only persons she talked to when something was troubling her and Amy wasn't interested in changing that. She was glad that Beca trusted her.

"Everything, Amy!" said Beca with a desperate undertone. She opened her eyes and faced Amy who was waiting for her to go on. "Everything is happening and it's to much. I quit my job and now the only person I never wanted to see came into our apartment to visit Chloe."

"Chloe obviously thought you were working", Amy started but was interrupted again by Beca.

"I know", her voice got louder. "But I didn't expect her to invite this girl the day after their first meeting and now she knows I live with Chloe."

"You forgot me!"

"You're not the point, Amy", Beca said and swiftly got back on her bed. Her blonde friend lay next to her and turned her body to her. Beca's face showed no expression but there were many emotions in her eyes.

"I can hear them talk", Beca murmured after a few seconds.

Amy nodded. "Speaking is an ability, every human being possesses."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Amy. You're really helpful."

"Listen", Amy said patiently. "I know how hard this is for you but you need to be as strong as you were before this happened. We don't know what Jesse told her about you. Maybe he didn't mention that you were his girlfriend. Don't show her that you don't like her. Shut up and watch her."

"I thought I was done with him."

"No, you're not" muttered Amy, who immediately knew who Beca was talking about. "And I knew it the moment Chloe mentioned his name."

Beca frowned and Amy added: "There was a slight change in your eyes."

"But let's not talk about Jesse anymore", she continued. "How are you feeling about your resignation?"

Beca shrugged. "I'm fine, I think."

"You think?"

"I don't know", Beca said and covered her eyes with her hands. "I don't know what to feel right now. There are too many emotions in me."

"You need to go out", Amy said and stood up and reached out a hand to help Beca off her bed but she only looked at her doubtfully.

"What if they're still in the living room?"

"Beca", Amy complained and pulled Beca off the bed and went to the door. "I haven't heard any sound for many minutes. I think she's gone."

Amy opened the door and went into the living room with all of her confidence and Beca followed her with slower steps. She wasn't interested in going out but she knew Fat Amy was right with her advice. Not often, but occasionally.

She had focused the floor so she didn't notice that Amy had stopped walking until she was bumping into her.

"Amy, what-", she said but stopped talking when she realized the reason for Amy's action.

"Or maybe it's not a good idea to go outside", Amy admitted and grabbed Beca by the shoulders to push her away.

"Amy, nice to meet you" said the small, blonde girl in the living room and stood up as she recognized who was standing in front of her.

Amy froze and slowly turned around, with a shocked look on her face. Beca was still standing next to her, unable to move a muscle. She just stared at the woman going in her direction.

"Beca, I've heard so much about you", the girl continued and Beca couldn't react quickly enough as she was pulled into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around the body against hers and looked at Chloe, who was still sitting on their couch, watching her in surprise.

"Beca", was the first word she could say as she pretended to be happily surprised and stood up to join them. "May I introduce you to Jenny, Jesse's girlfriend." She put an arm around Beca, who was still shocked.

"Jesse told me about you and I'm glad you were his closest friend", the blonde girl continued delightful. "He said he could have always talked to you."

"Really?", Beca asked quietly when she found her voice. "The last time I saw him was after graduation."

She wanted nothing better than to escape this situation. This girl was simply too friendly to reject her harshly but why did one have best friends after all? She looked at Amy pleadingly, who turned to Jenny and hugged her tightly.

"Jenny, nice to meet you."

While Jenny was distracted, Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders and gently pushed her into her room. "She's not well" were the last words she heard as her door closed and she was alone. She was glad she had such friends who always help her to feel comfortable.

Her muscles felt heavy as she moved to her bed and sat down on the edge, staring at the wall opposite her.

She jumped when she heard a noise at the door. She let out a relieved breath as Chloe entered their room.

"What about Jenny?", Beca asked and wiped a tear away.

"Amy is talking to her", Chloe replied and wrapped her arms gently around Beca, who placed her head on her friend's shoulder. Usually, Beca hated to be touched but the last two days were different than the days before and she didn't want to accept the reason for the difference. "Does she know who I am?"

Chloe shook her head. "Jesse just told her that-as she said- you were his closest friend and that he really likes you but he didn't mention that you two were a couple for at least five years."

"Is he ashamed of me?", Beca asked and couldn't fight the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No, I don't think so", Chloe murmured reassuringly. "Look, they're just a few months in a relationship. Maybe they had planned to come here from the beginning and he knew we were living in this damn city. Perhaps that's why he didn't tell her about his feelings for you but I don't think he had bad intentions."

"I hope you're right", Beca said and raised her head to look into Chloe's eyes. They were full of compassion for her friend.

"What on your mind, Beca?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. On the one hand, I'm glad that Jesse has a new girlfriend and that he loves her. I always hoped that he would meet a person, who would give him what he deserved. On the other hand, I have this feeling inside of me that feels like an infinite pain and every time I hear his name or you mention his girlfriend, the pain gets worse."

Chloe released Beca and grabbed her hands instead. Beca's eyes were red from crying and she looked so desperate that she wanted to hug her again. She never saw Beca cry. She knew the expression on her face when she had cried a few minutes earlier, but Beca always hid her pain from her friends. The only person, who had seen her crying, was Jesse. When Jesse had moved to L.A. and Beca and her friends had rented this apartment, Chloe always heard her crying in her bed but she wasn't brave enough to take care of her friend. Jesse had called her every day and the crying stopped for a few months. It started again when they decided to break up. It was even worse. Beca sometimes screamed in her dreams and often Amy took her in her arms to calm her down. Beca then slept on and they never talked to her about her dreams. But they worried about her friend and promised to take care of each other. While Beca sobbed in Amy's arms, Chloe usually sat next to them and looked into Amy's eyes. They decided never to tell her what had happened during the night. Beca didn't remember her nightmares in the morning or maybe she remember them, but she definitely didn't know that her friends were by her side every moment until she woke up. Beca always wanted to be the brave girl and she wouldn't be able to handle it if she knew that she had only slept when her friends were close to her. It took her almost three months to calm down overnight. The screaming stopped and turned into whimpering and a few days later she stopped having nightmares. At least it was Chloe's guess. Beca had never cried at night anymore but sometimes, when she thought that Chloe and Amy were gone, she cried silently on her bed and they knew. All this happened months ago and Beca behaved like before.

At that moment Chloe saw her tears for the first time and Beca let it happen.

"Beca, I'm your friend and I know you really well. You're not over Jesse, you still love him. You can say you don't but I see it in your eyes and it's okay. That's a normal reaction. It was not your biggest wish to break up, you did it because of the huge distance. I mean, he lived 3000 miles away."

"He lived 3000 miles away", Beca murmured with tears in her eyes. "Tell me Chloe: Why did he move here with his new girlfriend and not for me?"

Chloe didn't know what to say. She just looked at her friend and when she saw new tears coming, she took Beca by the shoulders and hugged her tightly, but gently.

She wouldn't let go, not even when the door front door opened and a familiar voice spoke to Amy. Beca pressed her face deeper into Chloe's neck and Chloe held her safe until it was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chloe ran from one end of the room to the other, ignoring Beca and Amy sitting on the couch. She was obviously nervous and Amy knew exactly why. Emily had called her a few minutes before and invited them to a so-called _Bella-reunion_. Chloe had always lived for the Bella's and now she was literally on fire. Emily didn't tell them much about it. Only that the new Bella's also invited the other girls from the old constellation and that it would be a good party with lots of drinks and music. Chloe had waited so long to sing again with her girls and that fact made her more nervous than she thought. Beca reacted relaxed to the information because she worked with music every day. Of course, she was very happy to see the girls again but that was the only reason for her to accept the invitation. Amy was like a stone, just sitting there in complete silence, watching Chloe walk around. It was late in the afternoon and Emily told them to arrive around ten in the evening. So they had five hours to prepare for the night. Obviously enough time but Chloe wasn't happy about the spontaneous reunion. She loved to plan things from start to finish, not like Aubrey, but some kind of structure was important to her. Especially when it was this special meeting with the girls. She carried her dirty Bella clothes, which she always wore when she thought her friends wouldn't see it, into the bathroom to the washing machine.

"I'm going to shower", Beca said and to their second bathroom to give Chloe the time to wash her outfit before showering.

Beca enjoyed the warm water that came from the top of the shower. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back to calm down. The last two days were stressful for her mind and she really needed a relaxing bath. She would prefer a bathtub if they had one. She washed her make-up off her face and left the shower. She was just wearing her underwear while she was drying her hair. She hated water on her clean outfit. This was the first night after months she would go out with her girls, so she opted for a simple makeup that focused on her eyes. Her brown hair was fell over her shoulders as she put on her white blouse.

"Chloe, it's your turn" Beca shouted as she left the bathroom to pick up her things for the night. Handbag, latchkey and other important things.

"I'm really happy to see the girls again" Amy mentioned as she entered the room.

Beca smiled. "Yes, me too. It will be nice to sing with them again after so many years."

"Another question" interrupted Amy her monologue. "How do we get there?"

"I could drive if you want" Beca suggested. "I don't have to drink something."

"Neither do I. If you decide to drink, talk to me and I'll drive."

"Thanks Amy."

"Girls", Chloe screamed out of the bathroom. "Hair open or tied together?"

"Chloe we're at a party, not a date with hot boys", Beca complained.

"Although that wouldn't be a bad alternative either", Amy muttered.

Four hours later Chloe was finally done and was ready to go. She agreed to Beca's suggestion to drive but her friends hadn't told her anything about their secret plan that Amy would drive back. Chloe wasn't convinced of Amy's driving skills but if she would be totally drunk, she wouldn't care. Beca wasn't quite sure whether she would drink or not. Actually, there would be no reason for her to drink instead of having more fun than without alcohol but she had little interest in morning headaches and the unpleasant feeling in her stomach that would last all day.

Beca got into her car, which she had received from her dad when she finished university, and waited for Chloe and Amy who were still talking about who of them would sit with Beca and who would sit on the back seat. Beca rolled her eyes as turning on the music and ignored the voices outside the car. It took five minutes to reach an agreement and finally Amy won the discussion and sat next to Beca. Beca suggested Chloe swap on the way back, which made Chloe smile. Amy started the navigation system and searched for Emily's coordinates, which were supposed to be half an hour from their apartment.

"25 minutes", Amy said. "Sounds good. Turn on the radio!"

They arrived at the location on time. Amy ran straight into the building, while Chloe and Beca shared a nervous look and followed her calmly.

"Hey pitches!", Amy shouted as she saw Stacie, Lilly, Florencia and Cynthia Rose already standing together and hugging each other. Amy joined them followed by her friends.

"I missed you girls so much" Chloe said when they released her but they were still smiling at each other. They wrapped their arms around each other, creating a kind of circle to be as close as they could after all these years. "I'm so excited" the ginger continued and wiped a tear away when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Hey ladies." Aubrey Posen threw her bags behind her into the arms Jessica and Ashley who stood right behind her. The brunette and blonde gazed at each other.

When Emily and her girls joined them in their incredible gold dresses, Chloe thanked her for the invitation.

"So what you want us to sing tonight?", she asked and Emily's face froze. That was the moment when Beca realized that they wouldn't be singing tonight.

Emily seemed to struggle with herself but one of her friends took the floor. "We didn't invite you guys to sing. We invited you to watch us sing."

"Excuse me", Emily added guiltily. "I just thought you guys were so busy with your awesome jobs and amazing lives."

Yes, incredibly amazing lives, Beca thought and shared a look with Amy. No job, no boyfriend and an apartment together with her friends. Not that she planned her future during college but it wasn't all bad. She lived with her friends and it was worth it, wasn't it? She looked into Amy's and Chloe's faces and shrugged her shoulders. It was definitely a nice foundation that could be improved upon.

"I'm such an idiot, sorry", Emily said. "And I have something else to tell you..."

"Emily?", Aubrey asked and stood in front of her girls.

Emily looked doubtful. "Maybe I invited the Treblemakers..."

"What?", Amy yelled and took a few steps in Emily's direction. "Who is coming?"

"Everyone agreed instead of Bumper", Emily replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Amy closed her eyes in relief but Chloe took Beca's hand and held it without looking at her.

"Is everything okay", Aubrey asked and put a hand on Beca's shoulder, who were still looking into the direction Emily was standing a few seconds earlier.

"Jesse moved from L.A. and is now living here", Chloe said, watching Aubrey's eyes that looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Maybe he'll come with his new girlfriend..."

"I need a drink. Quick", Beca interrupted, grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her to the bar.

"I need a beer immediately."

"Ok, I'm supposed to drive" said Amy. "How do you feel?"

"Amy, please" asked Beca. "I don't want to talk about emotions right now."

"I'm with you all time."

The girls joined them at the bar and tried to distract Beca from the inevitable.

"Chloe!"

Beca froze when she heard the voice she already knew from yesterday. The image already came to her mind and she was preparing herself for the mass of feelings she would encounter if she turned around now.

"Don't worry, Beca", Stacie whispered in her ear. "We'll shield you!"

Beca looked at her gratefully while Jessica, Ashley and Cynthia joined the girl and stood right in front of Beca. Amy clutched her fingers: "Let's go." She quickly dragged Beca away from the bar into a dark corner of the room. She pushed Beca onto a couch and sat next to her, lifting her glass of water.

Beca still stared at her and drank her beer automatically. "What shall I do, Amy?"

Amy shook her head and looked around the corner. "He's standing there with the girls."

Beca's heart began to beat faster and she trembled lightly.

"Don't move. They're coming our way."

"Did they see us?"

"No but I think they want a better look at the stage."

Beca slipped closer to Amy and hid behind her body as she heard Chloe laugh. Amy leaned back a little to hid more in the dark.

The first in sight was Chloe with Stacie who took a quick look in their direction to make sure they were invisible. Then she saw Jenny stopping in front of Chloe. That was not what shocked her but she recognized two hands at Jenny's waist and already remembered how they touched her skin. Jenny turned and pulled him beside her, put her arm around his waist and that was the moment Beca saw his back. He seemed thinner but still muscular and his hair was still perfect. Everything about him was still perfect. As he moved a little bit towards Chloe, Beca could see his face and her heart wanted to break out of her chest. She felt like in a fever even though her body was still shaking.

She saw his soft skin on his face, remembering how she had enjoyed the feeling and the loving look when she had stroked his skin. His amazing brown eyes, who had watched her several times while they had worked together or even when they had watched movies. The feeling of his short, soft hair between her fingers when she had lay down on his chest while he asleep. That was the moment she realized she missed him so much. The smell of his skin as she had pressed her face against his neck.

"Beca?" A hand appeared in front of her face. Beca was torn from her thoughts and looked at Amy who looked at her as if she would wait for an answer.

"Sorry, what did you say?", Beca asked quietly.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh", Beca replied and looked at Jesse. "He looks fantastic."

"I wouldn't use the word fantastic", Amy added. "He looks like every normal guy."

"Please be quiet", Beca asked but it was too late. Jenny turned around and discovered them in the corner.

"Amy! Beca!"

Jesse turned at the sound of her name and his eyes met hers for a second until Jenny arrived at her and grabbed her elbow. Beca returned the unexpected hug and tried to concentrate on the floor and not on the man standing a few feet away.

"Why are you guys hiding?", Jenny asked.

"We didn't hid", Beca responded quickly and looked at Amy. "We had to talk about important things."

"Ok, but now it's time to join us", Jenny said and took her hand. "I think my boyfriend will be happy to see you again after so many years."

The way she pronounced the word _boyfriend_ made Beca angry. "I believe so."

Jenny dragged her to the others. Chloe and Stacie looked at her anxiously but Beca didn't see them. All she saw were the incredibly brown eyes in front of her.

"Baby, do you remember Beca?", Jenny said. "You told me about her."

"How could I forget?", Jesse laughed, still looking at Beca. Her heart dropped by the sound of her voice and she closed her eyes in the same seconds to shut her emotions in the depths of her body. _Unimpressed__ face, Beca!_

"Good to see you again, Becs."

Now she opened her eyes. He had always called her that when she felt uncomfortable and he knew it reassured her. This effect hadn't changed.

"Good to see you too" was all she could say. Everyone looked at her.

She briefly looked at her friends to assure them that she would be fine as she felt warm fingers touching her naked skin on her arms. She froze as he gently put his arms around her and she inhaled his smell. It felt like home!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe laughed. "Okay, it's imperative that we sing together one last time."

"That's a really good idea", Aubrey added and put an arm around her friend.

Beca raised her eyebrows. It was two in the morning and her friends were already drunk. Chloe entered this phase an hour ago and Aubrey followed her directly. Amy was the only one who wasn't allowed to drink alcohol. Since she looked sad, Beca handed her her bottle of beer so she could have a sip. Beca herself had only one bottle and was still sober. Sure, the beer made her carefree but she was aware of what she was doing and her brain still worked well. The only change was that she laughed more often than usual. Stacie was the one exception who was forbidden to drink alcohol cause she had confessed to them that she was pregnant. The remaining Bella's continued to enjoy themselves and seemed to accept Jenny and Jesse immediately. Even though they were still a little suspicious as they had all heard about their separation, nobody mentioned a word. Of the Trebles only a few boys were present. Amy was happy that Bumper had really not shown up. Donald and his friends came briefly to them and greeted Jesse exuberantly and pressed Beca briefly against them. Jesse sat between his girlfriend and Chloe and didn't seem to know exactly what to do. He had had a few drinks but seemed to hold back. Jenny sat next to Beca and used every opportunity to touch her or bend over to her and whisper something into her ear. After a few minutes Beca felt uncomfortable but Jenny really had no idea what she was doing, so she ignored it as best as she could and enjoyed the rest of the night. After all, not everyone knew her as well as her friends did.

"Beca, from now we will be best friends", Jenny murmured, barely understandable, smiling at Beca who wasn't sure whether she looked into her eyes or with her head in the clouds. "I need to go to the toilet."

Beca reacted quickly, grabbed Jenny by the waist and supported her on her way to the bathroom. Jesse watched them anxiously but he nodded to Beca as she turned around to check if it was okay with him.

Jenny knelt down in front of the toilet and rested her head on her arms.

"Are you all right?", Beca asked hesitantly.

Jenny nodded but suddenly vomited into the toilet. Beca held her hair back and waited patiently for her to calm down. Jenny tilted as she tried to stand up and Beca hold her waist as she cleaned her face and left the bathroom.

"I think it's a good idea to leave now", Amy suggested and Beca nodded at her. However, Chloe disagreed with this plan and intended to go back to the bar to order another drink when Beca called for her. When she was drunk, Chloe was always deaf in one ear or as Beca would say: She acted like a child who is angry when Beca didn't give her what she wanted. She sighed annoyed and made a decision. Even Chloe was old enough to live with the consequences but Beca felt responsible to take care of her neither she wanted or not. On the one hand, because she was worried about what would happen to her if she continued drinking and on the other hand, because she wasn't interested in meeting Chloe with a headache the next day.

She pressed Jenny into Jesse's arms with a short "Hold on your girlfriend for a moment" and chased after her friend. Chloe didn't see her coming and was surprised when two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the bar. The bartender smiled at the scene and waved his hand to say goodbye.

"Amy, would you be so kind and help me please", Beca asked and tried to hold on to the squirming Chloe. Amy supported her by taking Chloe and half pulling/half carrying her out of the room.

"Beca, don't be a spoilsport" complained Aubrey who struggled to hold her head up without using her hands.

"Your not the person who has the duty to take care of her the next day", Beca said, grabbing Jesse by his shoulders. He was still holding Jenny in his arms who was already sleeping, and seemed to be waiting for new instructions. Beca rolled her eyes. She knew that Jesse wasn't that drunk and that he only needed two or three hours of sleep to sober up again but in this state he wasn't able to make his own decisions. Sometimes it was really sweet and it was one of his characteristics that she loved about him but not in this situation with Jenny by his side.

"I wish you a good night", Beca said while leading Jesse on his shoulder to the door. Soon she realized that this didn't work because Jenny was still asleep and didn't seem to wake up in the next few minutes. So she changed her strategy and hated herself for it, but she had no choice. She grabbed Jenny by her waist again, holding her straight as she took Jesse's right hand and laid it over her shoulders.

"Hold me tight", she instructed and continued walking outside.

Amy helped Chloe into the car when Beca joined them. She opened the back door and leaned Jesse against the car to help his girl in. It wasn't that easy because Jenny moved like a chewing gum but she managed to hold her upright and buckle her up without waking her. She was sure that it would be impossible to wake her up in this state. Beca thanked her dad for buying her a car with five seats when she grabbed Jesse carefully by his arms and pulled him to the other side to help him next to his Jenny. This was easier than the task before because he was able to sit down by his own. When she closed the door, she breathed deeply and faced Amy, who had finished buckling Chloe up. She put her arms on top of the car and sighed facilitated.

"What are we going to do?", Amy asked desperately.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "We can't take them to their apartment. They're not able to walk alone and I don't want them to get hurt while we sleep in our beds. I think we should take them with us."

"Our couch is big", Amy nodded and went to the other side of the car. "Take your seat."

Beca sat down on the other side of Jenny and put her head against the cold window and closed her eyes.

She woke up as she felt someone shake her shoulder. "Beca wake up!" Amy offered her a hand and helped her out of the car. Beca stretched her muscles and rubbed her eyes until she was fully awake.

"Challenge accepted", Amy said and opened Chloe's door. Beca sighed as she took a look inside the car and realized that all three were asleep. She opened the car door and carefully helped them out of the car. Amy pressed the button to lock it and Beca took her key to open the door. Fortunately, they could use the elevator and didn't need any stairs. Beca started laughing because of the awkwardness of the situation. She felt like a mother holding her babies by her side.

When they arrived at their apartment, Amy reached into Beca's pocket to search for the key. Once the door was open, Beca put her two 'babies' on the couch. Amy carried Chloe into their bedroom to change her clothes. Beca followed her to get two pillows and blankets and saw her friend laying Chloe down on the mattress and wrapping a blanket around her body. The brown-haired girl shook her head and went back into the living room.

"Jesse, wake up", she whispered as she touched Jesse's shoulder. She fell into old patterns of behavior without realizing it.

Jesse's slowly opened his eyes and faced her.

"You need to lay down please", Beca asked and waited for Jesse to react on her. He sat up and slipped back onto the couch and cuddled deep into his pillow. Beca smiled at this scenery. She remembered when she had woke up next to him in his bed and he had cuddled into her arms. He loved skin contact and he always wanted to cuddle while sleeping. At the beginning it was hard for Beca to accept this but she loved him so much that she did him the favor. Now she just thought it was cute.

"Jenny" she called and shook her shoulder. The blonde girl groaned but slipped on the sofa and waited for Beca to wrap the blanket around her. Beca rolled her eyes cause now she felt really like a mother.

"If you need something" she whispered. "my room is over there."

Only Jesse nodded. "Thanks Becs."

Beca turned around and ran into her room where Chloe were already snoring and Amy was sitting on her bed and obviously waited for her.

"You did not have to wait", Beca whispered.

Amy shrugged. "I only wanted to see if your okay."

Beca nodded but her thoughts were still wide away. "Could you stay with me this night?" She was embarrassed to ask her friend such a question but she knew that Amy would be so kind and support her during the night. She was aware that Amy had realized her recurring nightmares and she trusted her enough to be that vulnerable before her.

Amy just nodded, changed her clothes and took place on the left side of the bed. Beca followed her soon and tried to breath calmly. Amy was already asleep when she was still fighting with her thoughts but finally felt asleep.

* * *

As she heard a scream, Beca was startled and sat in the bed upright. Looking around, she checked on her friends who were still sleeping but where came that sound from? At that moment, she realized that it was in her dreams and that it was herself. She raised her hand to rub her eyes and felt the tears on her cheek. Another nightmare but even worse. Silently to not disturb Amy, she stood up and left her room. She sneaked around the corner, passed Jesse and Jenny and unlocked the door to the balcony.

The air was fresh and she grabbed a jacket which hung over the chair and covered herself with it. She leaned over the railing and watched New York's nightlife. It never slept at night and it did took long for her to sleep with the noise but she had handled it very well.

The door opened and Jesse joined her on the balcony. The lights of New York made it possible for her to see every detail of his still tired face. He must have changed his Treblemaker hoodie into a sleeping shirt and he was only wearing his boxers. Not an unfamiliar image but she still felt unwell to be with him alone on the balcony and he was in his underwear. Sure, she had seen him with less clothes and his body was still adorable but the fact that his girlfriend slept inside the apartment made it even worse to her. A normal friend would cover himself with trousers or at least a simple blanket but she admired his self-confidence.

It wasn't cold outside but the wind blew fresh air into their direction and a shiver went through her. Jesse realized it.

"You shouldn't stay outside", he whispered. "I don't want you to get sick."

She laughed briefly and he heard it in her undertone that it wasn't a real laughter. "I will not get sick. Sicknesses are afraid of me because I'm so scary."

"That could be true", Jesse laughed too but instead of hers this laughter was a real one. "When we were still together you rarely got sick."

"Totally different as you", Beca replied and couldn't suppress a smirk. "You got sick once a month and it was never a 24 hours fever or something less worse. No, you always got the full programm with fever, sniff and cough."

"But I'm still alive now."

Both laughed for some seconds and Beca had the feeling that everything was easier now. It felt so normal to laugh with him and to stand only some centimeters next to him that she could already sense his body heat.

"How is your job?", Beca asked to change the topic. She didn't want to talk about what happened during their relationship and she also was interested in his current activities.

He groaned. "That was a big problem for many weeks. Jenny and I planned to move from Los Angeles only two weeks before and those were the most stressful weeks of my entire life. I needed to quit my job, simultaneously I was searching for a similar job in New York while she sat on her Laptop looking for a good apartment. She always wanted to be a dance teacher in New York and then she found Chloe's dance studio and they offered her a working place. Sorry I don't want to annoy you with the last weeks."

"No, it's all right", Beca said. "I wouldn't have asked you if I was not interested."

"And how is your job?", Jesse asked and looked at her for the first time since the party. "Chloe told me you got fired."

Beca groaned loudly and made a note to herself to kill Chloe when she woke up the next morning. "When did she told you?"

"Yesterday on the party when you were hiding in that dark corner with Amy."

"I wasn't hiding", she grumbled. "I needed to talk to Amy about my job and I didn't get fired, I quit."

Jesse quickly raised his hands in defense. "Stay calm, Becs. I only repeated what Chloe had told me."

"She wasn't allowed to tell you", Beca said angrily. "And don't call me Becs!"

"Sorry", Jesse murmured and frowned. "I'm just wondering...You always wanted to be a music producer and then you got a good job in New York and now you quit. What was the thing with it?"

"There was no thing!" Now she was almost yelling at him. "I hated the fact that I couldn't do what I wanted to do. I was producing good songs but the vocalists, I was working with, always complained about my new mixes and that was the point where I decided that I want to produce music on my own and not only revise songs."

"I understand your opinion", Jesse said calmly. "But I also understand the vocalists. Imagine it would be your song that you wrote for many weeks or even months and then your producer comes and wants to change it from the bottom to the top."

"I never changed it from bottom to top", Beca interrupted. "I added some things when I thought it would make it better."

"But you understand what I mean?" Jesse raised his eyebrows.

Beca sighed. "Yes, I understand what you mean."

"But you don't want to", he added and Beca smiled a little. "You know me better than me", she laughed.

"It's been like that forever, Becky", he teased her and refered on that stupid nickname that Luke gave her during her internship on that radio station at university, where she spent a lot of time with Jesse.

Then she remembered her dream and her mood rapidly changed from amused to angry. "Can I ask you a question?"

He looked at her in alarm. "Of course."

"Why did you made this big step with your new girlfriend?", she asked. "You always said to me that we would be fine as you moved to L.A. We would be able to handle the distance but we couldn't and that was the reason why we broke up. Why are you moving here for her and not for me?"

"I don't want to answer this question", he simply replied.

"You didn't loved me right?" she asked angrily. "You never loved me that much to make this step with me together. If you had ever asked me to come to L.A. because you had missed me, I wouldn't have hesitated and would have moved to you. But you didn't. You didn't wanted me to give up my dream and I didn't wanted you to do either but you did it for her."

"That's not true", Jesse interrupted. "I really loved you and I really cared for you. Do you really think I didn't want you to be with me?"

"Definitely not like you want her to be with you", Beca yelled at him. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. You love her more than you ever loved me. That's fine. I only want you to be happy and if she is what you need, I won't do anything against it."

With that she passed him and was on her way back inside when she felt his hand on her arm.

"Beca, stop-" but she interrupted him and snatched her arm from him. "No, I don't want your excuses. You made your decision. Good night, Jesse." With that she left the balcony and Jesse behind and quickly sneaked back into her room. Amy was still asleep and she tried to be careful when she crawled under the blanket and hid her face under her arms while she started crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I need to ask you something cause I'm quite unsure right now if it's still good what I've written. I finished chapter 12 last week but now I'm busy with stuff for my exams and so I want to know whether the Speed of my story is still good or if it's too fast. I would be really happy if you could tell me if I need to change something when the story telling is too quick. Thank you for your help :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"And you said what?", Chloe asked confused. She sat on their couch, almost in sleep-mode, holding a cup of tea in her hand.

"I didn't catch the topic", Amy complained and shuffled into the living room.

"Is that my tea?"

"No it's coffee, bitches" Amy replied. "Talking about conflicts at this early hour is too much for my usually incredible brain."

Chloe nodded slowly but looked at Amy as if she was completely in freak-mode.

"Guys, my problem!" Beca tried to get their attention but maybe Amy was right and it was too early for them. No, she needed to talk about it immediately. Jesse was troubling her now and not two hours later. It was remarkable that she could hold back and had waited until morning instead of jumping on Amy in the middle of the night, throwing her out of bed and talking about Jesse and herself. As she thought about this situation, it occurred to her that it wouldn't be her style to do such things. That would rather be Fat Amy-style.

"Sorry Beca", Chloe murmured. "I'm not quite awake right now. Give me some minutes."

"Cut down on alcohol and drink more coffee", Amy suggested and took a big sip of her coffee.

Chloe lifted her eyebrows and shook her head to order her thoughts.

Beca raised her hands desperately in the air and groaned. "You guys are good for nothing."

"It's not easy for us, Beca", Amy tried to calm her down. "It's been a long night and I don't get enough sleep."

"What shall I say?", Beca asked annoyed. "I was up in the middle of the night because I had another nightmare."

"You didn't drink either", Chloe supported Beca.

"I was forced to drive" defended Amy.

"Guys please", Beca asked impatiently and jumped lightly on one spot. "Can we just focus on my topic for a moment?"

"Sure, I'm all awake now", Chloe said, sitting up straight and smiling.

Beca took a deep breath. "All right, where did I stop?"

"I didn't catch it at all", Amy replied and emptied her coffee in a sip, causing Beca's and Chloe's jaws to drop.

Beca seemed distracted now. "So from the beginning. I stood on the balcony last night after my nightmares and Jesse came to me. First we talked about everyday things like our jobs or something, and then he started slobbering about Jenny and their adorable relationship-"

"Did he use those words?", Chloe asked.

"Not exactly", Beca answered. "But that's not the point-"

"Well if you ask me-"

"I'm not asking you Chloe", Beca yelled. "I'm sorry but the topic is driving me crazy. Anyway, I got mad at him and I yelled at him-"

"Like at the semi finals?"

"Chloe!", Beca complained.

"Sorry, I'm quiet now."

"Thank you", Beca said. "I yelled at him and accused him that he didn't loved me the way he loves her. I mean, he moved with her 3000 miles away and didn't thought about it when he was with me. How many times I mentioned it now?"

"All too often", Chloe replied.

"It's the first time for me", Amy added. "But I understand your point of view. I'll get you a coffee."

"Thanks Amy", Beca said and finally took seat on the sofa.

Chloe kept silent to give Beca a chance to collect her thoughts. Beca rubbed her eyes and thought of the morning. She had not been able to fall asleep again and so she had read one of her books on Amy's bed so as not to disturb her friends. When Chloe woke up, she could hear sounds from the living room and minutes later Jenny and Jesse had left without saying goodbye. Beca didn't know if Jesse had told Jenny about their conversation last night but she hoped that he wouldn't. That was one thing between the two of them.

"First I have to say", Amy mentioned when she joined them with two new mugs of coffee. "I totally agree with you, Beca, cause I would be really angry if Bumper would do something like that. I still remember, you complained about the fact that you couldn't move to Los Angeles with him and now he's here."

"Add that Beca regretted the breakup", Chloe added thoughtfully.

"Do you think it was right to yell at him?", Beca asked unsure.

"Yelling at someone can never be right", Chloe said and Amy frowned in amusement. "Next time you should think about speaking calmly but now it's too late so I think it was right to tell him. I mean, you only opened your heart and explained your deepest feelings to him. Maybe it wasn't the right way to say it but it was good that you've mentioned it."

"Maybe you should apologize for yelling at him", Amy suggested.

"That's not possible", Beca cried. "No, what happened is now over and it was right to do it. He is mad either. If I'm a lucky girl, I may never see him again."

Chloe wanted to add something when the doorbell rang. Amy got up and went to the door. Beca shared a look with Chloe who signaled her that everything was going to be okay. Beca gave her a light smile but now turned her attention to the door.

A blond, tall girl made her way into the room with a broad smile on her face. "Hello, a ca-bitches!"

"Aubrey", Chloe laughed. "Are you sober again?"

Aubrey nodded but seemed not willing to talk about last night. "I have great news."

"What news?", Amy asked.

"I had a crazy idea. I've mentioned that my dad is in the army and every year the USO puts on this performance to entertain and support the troops and this year Dj Khaled is hosting. He is super famous. So I got us an invite!"

"Without asking us?", Chloe asked.

Aubrey sighed. "You mentioned yesterday that you really want to sing with us, so don't complain about that brilliant idea."

"I think it sounds good", Beca supported the blonde girl. "I don't have a job anymore and I have a lot of free time. I'm in." She winked at Aubrey.

"Unfortunately, there is a catch", Aubrey continued and Beca raised an eyebrow. "But it's really not a big deal-"

"Get straight to the point, Aubrey", Chloe interrupted her impatiently.

"All right", Aubrey said. "I asked to invite us but they didn't want a pure girl group so I asked some other people to come with us."

"What other people", Beca asked worriedly. She suspected something bad!

"Some of the Treblemakers!"

Chloe's jaw dropped down.

"Especially one person?", Amy asked. "Come on, Aubrey. You know what person we're asking for." She nodded into Beca's direction.

Aubrey looked guilty. "Sorry Beca but I have invited Jesse too. He is the only one who hasn't answered yet. We will see."

Suddenly Beca's phone rang. She sighed annoyed. "Full house today. People with no major activities."

"It's weekend, Beca."

Beca decided to ignore this comment and answered the call. "Mitchell? Here is Beca Mitchell's secretary. How can I help you?"

"Really funny, Beca", Jenny laughed on the other side of the phone. Beca blinked her eyes and hit her forehead with her hand.

"Seems to be Jenny", Amy whispered and Beca gave her a sarcastic smile and held a thumb up.

"Hey Jenny", she called a few seconds later. "Why are you calling? Wait, where did you get my phone number?"

"Chloe gave it to me last night."

Obviously Jenny spoke loud enough for Chloe to hear it cause her facial expression froze and she smirked apologetically.

"Are you alone?", Jenny suddenly asked.

"No, wait a second", Beca said and went into her room and lay on the bed. "Do you have a problem?"

"No, I just need someone to talk to and I thought you would be the perfect person for it", Jenny said.

"Oh." Beca really had no idea how she came up with that fact but she was sure she was the completely wrong person to talk to about problems. "What's going on?"

"Please talk to me if it's too much information but you were Jesse's best friend and sometimes I don't know how to assess him."

Beca interrupted her. "Wait. Are we talking about Jesse now?"

"Yes, I don't know what to do", Jenny continued. "He is often vacantly the last days and I have no idea what is bothering him. He doesn't want to talk about his problems and when I ask about them he is always dismissive. I thought you might have an idea."

The truth was that Beca had no idea. At first, she had the assumption that he was still angry about their conversation last night but Jenny had mentioned that he had been acting like that way for days. She didn't know him like that. Around her, he was always willing to cuddle or he was extremely touchy but never rejecting. That wasn't Jesse-like.

"Do you know when it started?", she asked to get some information that could solve the problem.

"Not exactly", Jenny said. "Maybe a few days after we arrived in New York. I must say, it was only three days but I would say, three days ago."

"What is he doing after work?"

"He always comes into our apartment and goes straight into our bedroom. He stays there for almost two hours until he can greet me. When we watch movies in the evening, he always sits a meter away and doesn't want to hold hands or anything else. Did he ever behaved like that?", Jenny asked.

Beca wanted to say 'no' but she also didn't want to worry her. "Sometimes", she finally replied. Then she thought about every opportunity why he could behave like that. There was only one possible answer of that question. If he didn't want to touch her, what could he want? "I think he just needs room for himself. Not like a break in your relationship but you moved here a few days earlier and he got a new job. Maybe it's too much for him to handle that and a full-time relationship in that moment."

"I never thought of that", Jenny murmured. "He mentioned this USO-tour last evening. Maybe I should let him go."

Beca closed her eyes. That was the best opportunity for their relationship but a bad one for Beca's and Jesse's friendship. If they still had one. You could say about Beca what you want but never that she was a bad friend. She weren't touchy to her friends except Jesse but she always was loyal to them. She don't wanted Jesse and Jenny to be unhappy even if their friendship will suffer from it. So she sighed obedient. "I think that would be a good idea. He can enjoy his time alone and when we come back he may behaves like before."

"And what should I do if he doesn't?", Jenny asked doubtful.

"Don't think about it", Beca interrupted her. "I'll take care of him." If he would let her.

"I thank you so much, Beca", Jenny said with a smile in her voice. "And thanks for listen to my problems."

"You're welcome", Beca replied. "You can call me every time if you want." Why did she mentioned that?

Jenny said goodbye when Beca threw her mobile phone onto her pillow and left the room. "Jesse is coming with us."

"Where did you get that information?", Aubrey asked, when Beca realized she was still here.

"Jenny?!", Beca asked if it was an obvious fact.

"That sounds great", Aubrey said and stood up. "Now we got all boys and I already called the other Bella's. They're all in. We'll leave tomorrow evening, so prepare yourself." With that she left the apartment.

The three girls looked at each other. "Did she said 'tomorrow'?"

Beca nodded. "Should be enough time for you, Chloe", she said and got their suitcases out of the storeroom. They had a lot of things to do until tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I need to go into the bathroom, Amy" Chloe yelled. "I forgot my toothbrush."

"Now you have to wait" came the answer from the inside and Beca couldn't suppress a smile when Chloe sighed annoyed. You could hear the rush of the water from the shower again.

"We still have an hour before we have to drive to the airport", Beca explained to her friend. "Do me a favor and relax."

So Chloe sat down on her bed and watched Beca pack her suitcase. Their first destination was Spain and they needed a little more time at the airport for check in and boarding because of the amount of suitcases. Beca had gone to bed early last night to be rested the next morning so she could start packing while Amy was still asleep. Chloe had stayed awake overnight to check their hotels and the weather conditions as well as the duration of their flights. She was still at her laptop when Beca got up but she didn't seem to notice her. Now it was late afternoon and Chloe was under time pressure because she had totally forgotten to pack her suitcase and if Beca hadn't reminded her, she would still be sitting on the sofa. Beca wrote to Aubrey that they would arrive in an hour and a half because they only needed half an hour to get to the airport, including finding a parking space.

After Chloe finished packing, everything went fast. They stored their luggage in a safe place in the car and Beca drove to the airport where Aubrey, Emily, Jessica and Cynthia Rose were already waiting. The others, especially the boys, were caught up in a traffic jam. Cynthia suggested to go to check in and try to get seats for all of them as close together as possible. Chloe and Emily agreed to wait for the boys and Beca followed her other friends into the airport.

"I hope no one has forgotten their passport", Aubrey mentioned at check in. Fortunately, the boys arrived on time along with the missing Bella's. Beca had a look at Jesse to get a glimpse of his thoughts but his face was serious and he didn't show her any emotions. It seemed as if he was tightening his facial muscles. When his gaze met hers, she swiftly turned her face forward. Aubrey smiled when fortunately they got fifteen seats in the back rows. They dropped-off their baggage and went strictly to the airplane for boarding. Cause they were sitting in the back part of the airplane, they were allowed to enplane first.

"I want to sit next to Ashley", Jessica said but Aubrey interrupted her. "You sit next to the person standing in front of you."

Beca sighed but she'd known Aubrey for years and she was pretty sure she couldn't change her plans even if she wanted to. Amy laughed happily as she could sit by the window. Beca slipped next to her and took off her jacket.

"Can I change seats with you, please?" Jesse ironically stood next to her, looking at Donald sitting on the right side of the plane. Beca rolled her eyes cause she knew she was the reason why he wanted to change seats. He didn't want to sit next to her. Much to his displeasure, Donald shook his head because he was happy with his seat next to Lilly and didn't want to give it up. It wasn't the fact that he didn't like Beca but he wanted to sit next to Lilly cause she was the person he liked the most. To make it easier for Jesse, Beca closed her eyes and tried to relax as she felt his body close to hers, as he took off his jacket too and made himself comfortable. She knew him well enough to understand that he didn't want to speak with her and she couldn't blame him for that. To be honest, she regretted what she said to him two days earlier but that wasn't the right situation to clarify the situation. Moreover, she was still pissed at him.

It was dark outside the window and the slight movements of the airplane made her feel tired. Amy listened to music as she wrapped her jacket around her shoulders, crossed her legs and laid her head against Amy's right shoulder to sleep more comfortable. It wasn't long before she fell asleep, but she woke up when she felt an unexpected touch on her right shoulder. She opened her eyes abruptly to check her surroundings and her eyes met Amy's. Amy had leaned her head against her jacket against the window and wrapped an arm around Beca, who could feel no danger from this situation as she recognized Amy's look behind her. Carefully, Beca turned her head and her eyes widened surprisingly. Jesse's head fell against her other shoulder and he seemed to have fallen asleep. Beca looked back at Amy who shook her head, avoiding Jesse to wake up by moving around. So Beca decided to pretend she was sleeping. Amy seemed to have the same thought when she closed her eyes again and left Beca alone with her feelings.

To be honest, it wasn't a bad feeling to know him close to her. That was a private, unconscious moment where they were just friends and nothing was bothering them. He accepted her presence and she did not wake him up and ordered him not to touch her. Everything would be different when he will wake up but now wasn't the time to complain about anything. She looked around and realized that everyone was asleep and she would try the same now because she knew about the long-term flight to Spain. It was important for them to be rested due to the fact that as soon as they would have landed, some guys from the army would greet them and they would visit the set before driving to their hotel. Jesse lightly moved at her shoulder and snuggled more against her what caused her to continue sleeping.

* * *

"Dear Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at the airport soon." Beca wiped her eyes as she heard the captain's voice over the loudspeaker.

"It's too early, mom." Amy mumbled and hid her head under her jacket. Beca kept her eyes closed cause she still felt Jesse's head on her shoulder, and she wanted to give him the chance to leave this embarrassing situation first so she could pretend that she never noticed. She hoped Amy would play the game with her, and she smiled inside as she felt Amy's hand on Jesse's forearm which laid over Beca's right knee.

"Jesse, wake up" she whispered as she laid her other hand on Beca's shoulder to signal her that she needed to continue this action for a few more seconds. It was a hard intention cause she knew that not only Amy could see that she was already awake, so she confided in Amy to give her a sign. But now, she was trying to breathe calmly as she heard Jesse moan, and then the weight left her right side. Amy gently pressed her shoulder and Beca raised her hand to rub her eyes before opening them.

She ignored Jesse's confused look at her and put on her jacket.

"I'm so ready to do this show", Aubrey smiled and got off the plane first. Beca hesitated as Jesse followed the others.

She turned to Amy. "Thank you for your help. I didn't know what to do."

"He looked really confused when he opened his eyes but I don't think he knew you were already awake at that moment." Amy reassured her.

"I hope so, Amy."

"Now, come on", Amy said. "I wanna get out of here!"

They left the airplane last and the girls handed them their suitcases.

"They're waiting over there", Aubrey called and pointed the huge hangar at the end of the airport. Two guys in uniform came to meet them. One of them looked extremely hot, and Beca caught Chloe by straightening her hair. She grinned and tried to suppress a laughter when she grabbed Amy's arm, who also hid her face against her shoulder in order to not attract the attention of the others. They kept their focus on Chloe who shyly smiled at the guy in front of her. When Chloe's affectionate look met those of her friends, she widened her eyes and looked in alarm which caused Beca and Amy to burst out in laughter. Now they had the attention of the whole group.

"Is everything okay with them?", the hot guy named Chicago asked and looked at Chloe which made Beca and Amy laugh even more.

"Of course", Chloe replied with a purring undertone.

[Beca&Amy]: _Tonight, I will love love you tonight. Give me everything tonight-_

Now it was up to Aubrey and the others girls to laugh out loud. "They're just practicing for the show", Chloe tried to save the situation. It didn't make it any better that the Trebles supported them while singing even if they didn't know the reason for it. Singing was just affecting!

[Benji&Jesse]: _Grab somebody sexy tell em hey!_

[Beca&Amy]:_ Give me everything tonight, give me everything..._

"You said there are a few important things to know?" Chloe asked, trying to overplay the singing behind her.

[Donald]: _Excuse me-_

[Cynthia&Flo]: _Excuse me!_

"I'll hope you all will hear every word cause it's really important", Chicago replied smiling.

[Jesse]: _But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

[Amy]: _And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

"You also might very well end up dead", Chicago continued and everyone shut up abruptly. "I'm kidding", he said when he saw their surprised faces.

"We would like to welcome you to 'Naval Air Station Rota Spain' and sincere thank you for coming out to entertain our troops and their families."

Beca walked over to Chloe and layed an arm around her shoulder. "I believe, Chloe is glad to be here."

Chloe punched Beca in her side and kept smiling at Chicago.

"We're gonna be with you the whole tour as your escorts and security", Chicago said and Beca gave Amy a meaningful look who giggled lightly. "Where we all be showering together?"

Chicago and the others looked at her in shock. All instead of Beca who kept smirking at that scene.

Chicago coughed overwhelmed. "First up is a sound check. We'll have you back to the hotel by 1430."

* * *

It was a hard afternoon for the girls cause they've met the other groups of the show and realized that they were using instruments and they were the only a cappella group. During an exhausting riff-off the other bands showed them their singing skills and also that they were familiar with the use of their instruments. In short: They were much better than the Bella's. Of course, they got the Treble's with them and that made them much more versatile but they wouldn't be able to challenge those groups with only using their mouth.

Aubrey was really angry, so she was silent on their way home. Now they were demotivated to compete against the other groups but the atmosphere was electric.

"Aubrey, don't freak out", Beca called when they left the bus to enter the hotel.

Amy linked arms with Beca and followed her into the huge house. While Chloe was talking to Chicago, the girls and boys checked in and went to their rooms. Beca layed her suitcase onto her bed and opened it, but she wasn't interested in packing out so she just sat down on the soft mattress and waited for Amy's knock on her wall. Fortunately, her room was next to hers so she quickly joined Amy on her mattress.

"I never saw Chloe that happy", Beca murmured. Her legs hung over the edge of the bed while her head rested next to Amy's who was laying into the other direction, legs up the wall.

"It's time for her to get a boyfriend", Amy added. "I would say she was searching too long."

"She may needed to find the right one", Beca suggested and faced the ceiling.

"The right one isn't existing", Amy sighed. "I also thought Bumper to be the right one."

"Maybe he was the right one but it was this distance-thing as like with Jesse and me. May you should contact him."

"Do you think this is a good idea?", Amy asked.

Beca nodded as suddenly Emily came into their room. "Here are you, Beca. We were searching you for some minutes. Aubrey asked for a group meeting in her room so if you want to come-"

Amy shrugged, grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her best friend with her. Everyone had already gathered on Aubrey's bed. Beca frowned and asked herself how this bed could handle fiveteen people especially when she and Amy were still missing.

"Is there enough space?", Amy asked and looked at Aubrey who seemed already thinking about it. Beca got an overview of the situation: Aubrey was sitting on the head board right in the middle. On her right side sat Unicycle and Kolio, on her left side Donald and Jesse. Lilly layed outstretched on Cynthia's lap who sat in front of Kolio. Next to them were Emily and Benji already on the edge. Chloe, Jessica and Ashley were sitting on the left side of the huge bed but when they realized the absence of space they snuggled together into Benji's direction.

"Okay, we gonna do this", Amy said and sat down on the small space between Jesse and Chloe. She clapped on her lap which caused Beca to climb about her and layed down in the middle of the bed, head rested on Amy's lap and legs crossed with Lilly who gave her a thumbs up.

"So we've never competed against bands that play actual instruments", Beca mentioned. "What's the plan?"

"I really think we should just stay true to ourselves and it will all figure itself out", Emily said but Amy interrupted her. "Emily, please, you're a very stupid person."

"Amy", Aubrey and Beca complained.

"You know what", Chloe replied. "Maybe it won't matter if we win or not because they will like us so much that they will invite us to keep touring with them."

"No chance, ginger", Donald said and shook his head. "I wanna win."

"I really love your attitude, Donald", Beca laughed and Donald leaned over to give her a high-five.

"But we're singing together on a stage", Chloe added. "And that's the only thing that counts."

"I love you guys", Amy stated. "But I wanna kick them in their ass."

"Any song-suggestions?", Beca asked, totally ignoring Chloe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They sat together for over three hours now. Benji suggested Cheap Thrills as their show-song and everyone agreed with that idea, so it was time to divide the song into parts and decide who would sing which part of it. Who would become a solo and who would sing with whom? Who would sing background and who would sing in the foreground?

In the end, they decided to give Jessica, Aubrey, Chloe, Ashley, Emily, Lilly and Unicycle the part for the background because they were their best beatboxers and had the best voices in ensembles. Donald and Cynthia got the strongest voices in the group, so they were instructed to do the rap parts and they seemed really happy with the job. The main stanzas were Jesse's and Beca's job, because they unanimously decided instead of Beca and Jesse, that they fit best with their abilities for soft and high tones. As well as Flo and Kolio who became the lines in between.

"All right guys", Aubrey called afterwards. "That seems like a good plan. Our first show is tomorrow. I know it's a short time span, but we've done more difficult choreographies before. Just do me a favor and keep practicing in your rooms. You can go now."

With that Amy stood up, pushed Beca from her lap and dragged her back into her own room.

"_Me and you, girl, you and me. Drop it to the floor and make me see your energy because me nah play nuh hide and fi see the ting you have and make me feel weak, girl_", Amy tried to imitate this part of the song while Beca sat next to her and controlled if she sang it correctly.

"You need to sing that tougher than now", Beca suggested. "It sounds too soft."

Amy nodded. "After that follows Emily's short part together with Cynthia and then the last chorus."

"Now your part. I'll take Jesse's part."

[Amy]: _Come on, come on, turn the radio on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

[Beca]: _Gotta do my hair, put my make up on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

Right at that moment, Beca's phone rang and they were forced to stop their practice. "It's Jenny", Beca told her and stood up. "I go to my room to talk to her. If you need my help, you now were you get me."

Amy nodded and focused again on her lines as Beca went into her room while she answered the phone call. "Hey Jenny."

"Hey Beca. Did I disturb you?"

"No, it's okay", Beca reassured her and lay down on her pillow. "Why are you calling?"

"I need to talk to you. It's important", Jenny asked her. "I wanted to talk to you earlier but I thought you were still on the flight or maybe busy with the sound check, so I waited until now."

"I understand", Beca said. "So what's the problem?"

"You know the problem. It's Jesse. I think you're still the only person who is able to understand my decisions."

"What decisions?", Beca asked bewildered.

"Jesse hasn't talked to you?", Jenny wondered.

"No, he was far away with his thoughts the whole time but I didn't thought it was because of you."

"Oh, I thought he mentioned it", Jenny said. "I broke up with him."

Beca dropped the phone in surprise and quickly reached for it, hoping that she didn't quit the call. "What?", she asked louder than intended.

"It was right after our last phone call." Jenny replied with no emotions in her voice.

"But I only advised you to send him with us and not to break up with him." Beca's head dropped on her pillow and she suppressed an angry sound. Maybe Jenny misunderstood her.

"I now and this was my only intention that evening but then he turned totally angry", Jenny explained the situation. "He accused me of always forcing him to do things he never wanted to do and that it was too much for him. He said that he needs time for himself and that we can talk after the tour. I asked him what his problem was and he answered that I would be too energetic and he can't handle it. So I broke up."

Beca blinked overwhelmed. "You broke up because he said that he thinks you are energetic?"

"No", Jenny continued. "He said lot more things-"

"Wait, I have another question", Beca interrupted. "You mentioned he said that you would always force him to do things he never wanted to do?"

"Yes."

"Is that true?"

"Kinda. Listen, Beca", Jenny said. "I'm a dominant person. When our relationship started, I wanted to leave Los Angeles because of my new job and I too selfish to leave him right at the beginning. So I...kinda forced him to come with me. First he was pissed because I decided it without asking him but he quickly accepted it and quit his job and moved with me to New York. I didn't thought that it was still a thing for him-"

"He never wanted to leave Los Angeles", Beca said. "It was his only dream to work there and surely he was angry to left this dream behind."

"I understand your point but it I didn't wanted to leave him. I really liked him. As I mentioned, I'm a dominant person."

"So am I", Beca replied with anger in her voice. "I never forced him to do such things because I know that he would be too friendly to contradict. I know him very well."

"Funny thing", Jenny laughed ironically and Beca frowned. "He told me the same."

"What?"

"You two had a relationship. He told me and he also told me that he loved you more than me because you would never change him or force him to do something", Jenny continued talking.

"That's true. I would never be so selfish. Why are you calling anyway?"

"I'm not mad at you", Jenny said. "You never behaved as you would still love him, so I didn't need to be jealous. Fact is that he never really loved me and it was time for me to stop this relationship. Do you think it was to quick?"

Beca rubbed her eyes desperately. She really was the wrong person to answer this question but she couldn't tell Jenny. When Jenny ever found out her real feelings for him. She would kill Beca! Now she needed to think objective.

"You want my opinion?", Beca asked. "I think it was the right decision. Not because of the relationship of him and me but, because of the fact that you forced him to do things. I'm honest, I'm not happy with that information but I can't change it, so I'll forgive you but I know Jesse. As he mentioned, I was his closest friend and I knew that he is the most handsome person on the planet and the only thing he wants is love and peace and everything that is wonderful. He would never fight with you about things because he don't want to leave people. The only things he ever needed were freedom and a person, who supported him on his decisions. A discussion is never wrong during a relationship but you need to find a middle way. Believe me. That's an advice for your future relationships. You're a good-looking person and I think you'll swiftly get another boyfriend but I think Jesse as a boyfriend is too heavy for you. Not in the negative way, you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand", Jenny answered. "Thank you that you understand my decision and I totally agree with you. I only wanted to talk with you about it. Thanks for listening."

"No problem", Beca replied when Jenny left the phone call.

She threw her mobile phone on her desk and closed her eyes in release. It was true! Jenny and Jesse broke up and that was the reason for his behavior. Now she understood why he had leaned himself against her while sleeping. His mind was unconsciously searching for comfort. Another thought passed her mind: She yelled at Jesse that he didn't loved her and now Jenny mentioned that he said that he loved Beca more than her. She should have let him explain but now she destroyed their friendship with her impulsive behavior. She wiped a tear away when it knocked on the door.

"Beca?", Amy asked when she came in.

Beca kept silent because she didn't knew if she would be able to answer. When Amy saw her friend, lying on the bed with tears in her ears, she lay down next to her and took her hand. Beca looked at her. "They broke up."

"Jenny and Jesse?", she asked in surprise. Beca only nodded. "But that's fine, Beca."

She shook her head. "She told me that Jesse said to her that he loved me more than her-"

"And you yelled at him because of that", Amy completed her sentence.

"I have to apologize", Beca murmured and a single tear streamed down her face.

"Well, I have an idea", Amy interrupted her. "We'll practice for some hours and then you can go to him. The show tomorrow is important and if you guys are friends again, you can practice together until tomorrow."

Beca nodded and sat straightly. "Not the whole song. A short version. It's your turn."

[Amy]: _Come on, come on, turn the radio on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

[Beca]: _Gotta do my hair, put my make up on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

_[__Amy]:__Till I hit the dance floor __  
__Hit the dance floor _

[Beca]:_I got all I need_

[Amy]: _No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash __  
__But I got you baby_

[Amy&Beca]: _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)_

They looked at each other. "That was amazing", Beca said and smiled widely. "Again!"


	8. Chapter 8

I'm very happy that I can upload the next chapter a little earlier. Thank you to my three new followers. This was really a motivation :D

* * *

Chapter 8

Beca sneaked through the corridors on her way to Jesse's room. It was almost midnight and the lights were turned off and it was completely silent. Fortunately, Beca knew from their first conversation in this hotel were his room was. Also in the dark. She was only wearing her pyjama pants and a black top for sleep but she unfortunately forgot her shoes, so she was barefeet. His room was situated down the corridor almost at the end.

Despite the fact that it was really late, Beca saw light under the door and hoped Jesse didn't fall asleep. She stopped in front of the door and waited hesitantly. The last thing she knew was that he was pissed because she yelled at him and accused him that he didn't wanted to live with her and she ran away two days ago and didn't talked to him until today. Now it was her turn to apologize.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When she heard nothing from the inside, she encouraged herself and opened the door silently to not wake him up if he really was asleep. It took her five steps to look around the corner and found him sitting on his bed with his laptop in his lap. When she came into his view, he lifted his head and looked at her.

"I knocked on the door but you didn't say something..."

"That's why I don't wanted to say something", Jesse said with no expression in his face.

"Okay, can I tell you something?" asked Beca, unsure how he would react.

He suddenly took his laptop at the side and Beca was startled. "Sorry", he murmured and pointed on the place in the bed next to him. First, she hesitated but slowly walked over and sat down on the mattress. She leaned back on the head board and prepared her words carefully.

When he cleared his throat, Beca raised her eyes and looked in his. He was still sitting in front of her and was patiently waiting for her to continue.

"Jesse, please let me speak until I'm finished. I know it's not fair of me to ask you for something but it's important that you understand my feelings", Beca said and waited for him to respond.

Jesse nodded and rested his head on the head board. Why was this boy so damn handsome and cute?

"I need to apologize", Beca continued calmly. "I need to start at the beginning. When we broke up...I regretted it the same day but I wasn't tough enough to tell you because we made this decision together and I didn't wanted to be the one, who complains about that after agreeing to it. So I tried to ignore it but..What should I say. It was hard. I had nightmares every night like that night when you and Jenny slept in our apartment. I was embarrassed. I learned to live with those dreams and ignored my feelings. That made it easier to go ahead. Then came the day on which Chloe told us that you and your new girlfriend moved to New York and suddenly I had this familiar feeling in my chest. It was too much for that moment- you know my problems with feelings-and I was kinda jealous when I saw her for the first time. She was so good-looking and I asked myself, why you spent almost five years with a girl like me despite the fact that we broke up because of the distance. Then the thing that you moved with a girl 3000 miles away and not for me. I was angry at you because I didn't thought about your intention by it. I wasn't aware of the fact that she may forced you to come with her and you really did because you always wanted to be the perfect boyfriend. It never was my intention to force you, I always wanted you to be happy. Jenny called me last night and told me the story and also mentioned that you kept talking about me during the relationship. You never told her that I had been your girlfriend before but she sensed it. That was the whole story around it but the point is that I want to say sorry for my behavior."

Now she realized that she had bowed her head to look on her fingers. She lifted her head to look into his eyes and saw what she didn't expected to see. Compassion and love. Oh, how much she loved that guy!

"Is that true?", he asked calmly.

"The whole story? Yes it's true."

"No, not the whole story" interrupted Jesse. "The point that you regretted the end of our relationship?"

"Yes" whispered Beca carefully. "Every day. I missed you so much and I realized it months later. I'm so sorry..."

"No, I'm sorry." Jesse grabbed her chin and forced her softly to look at him. "I should have noticed. The truth is that I also missed you the whole time. That's why I kept talking about you in front of my new girlfriend. I didn't loved Jenny but I liked her and I thought...No, I hoped that I would develop deeper feelings for her but I didn't."

"Wait, wait." Beca stopped his talking. Jesse lightly giggled when he saw her face. "You didn't loved her?"

"Not the way I loved you" replied Jesse.

Beca wasn't able to answer. She was just staring at him and didn't realized that she was smiling until Jesse's hand that had still been on her chin moved to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"I want to say so much more but I don't know what" laughed Beca with tears in her eyes and Jesse joined her. He always loved the way she was laughing and the sound of her voice.

"It's almost one o'clock in the morning", he mentioned with a look on his mobile phone. "I think it's time to sleep. We have lots more days and evenings to speak about it."

Beca nodded. "All right, if you want to sleep, I'll better leave you alone."

She already wanted to get up when she felt soft fingers around her wrist. Beca froze and turned around in surprise.

"Becs, maybe it's too much", he murmured softly. "but I know that you are having nightmares again and if you want to, you're invited to stay here. I would be glad if you would stay with me."

Beca's smile grew wider while he was talking and she wasn't able to control her emotions when she jumped right into his arms and laughed. Jesse felt back onto the mattress and wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't stop laughing and Jesse lightly tickled her on her side because he didn't want her to stop. Beca started squirming but kept her arms around his neck and her forehead on his. It was a long time ago that she enjoyed time with a person like in this moment. Jesse was the only person to destroy her walls and take her out of control. Jesse continued giggling also when he wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her close to his body. Beca rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes tiredly.

Jesse watched her facial features as she fell asleep. Her breathing calmed down and her body relaxed. He kept stroking her back to support her sleep, fully aware that she always liked that kind of tenderness. She never talked about what she liked or what she wished from him but he always had the right intention, when he thought she needed all his love and attention. Beca Mitchell had always loved it when he stroked her while falling asleep. She also hated it to be tickled but he did it with but he did it on the gentle way and she learned that it couldn't be a bad thing that he touched her this way to make her laugh. In public, she was distant every time except holding his hand. When she was sad she didn't wanted him to speak but to hold her in his arms. He knew all facets of Beca Mitchell and also parts of her character the others didn't know. This made her special to him. It was the way to show him that she trusted him and only him in all situations.

She was also the only person who knew all of him. She was able to understand him when the others didn't and she knew which buttons to press to make him laugh again. Jesse Swanson was known to be an optimist but Beca saw him cry, scream and despair. It was always her turn to convince him that she was there for him and that everything would be okay. She was like a heavy rock in his life where he could hold on when he believed to fall. Not to misunderstand it, he'd loved being the stronger part of this relationship and supporting her when she needed it but sometimes he needed to be the weaker part and he also had loved it.

Jenny weren't able to handle that. Every time he cried, she left the room because she didn't knew what to do. Beca intentionally knew that he only wanted to be close to someone he loved and she would have taken him into her arms.

Beca moved beside him and he turned his attention back to her.

"Jesse, why are you still awake?", she mumbled half-asleep and maybe not knowing what she was saying.

"I was just thinking", he replied quietly and stroked her arm. "Did I think so loud that you woke up?"

"No, I was just dreaming. What did you think about?"

"Us" whispered Jesse and placed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't want to kiss her on her mouth yet. There were separated for a long time and it would be the wrong way. It was not that he didn't want it but he wanted both to be sure about their future steps.

"Do you doubt that it will work again?" whispered Beca and rubbed her nose on his. How could he say no to her when she was cuddly like that. "No, I'm very sure about us", he replied and smiled at her. "I think that it could be as good as before or even better. Those hard times have connected us more and I'm ready to make every step together with you."

"Incredible speech" laughed Beca. "How long have you practiced this?"

"Not funny", he complained but started laughing as well.

"No, that was really cute" murmured Beca. "I have always loved you and I think I can only love you more than now. I did not say it often but I really love you and please remember this the next time we fight. But now it's time to sleep so close your eyes and sleep."

Jesse laughed lightly and watched er cuddling deeper into the pillow and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Beca kept smiling and took a deep breath. She knew that he wouldn't sleep for the next minutes and so she did what usually works. She stroked through his hair and lightly caressed his scalp. He sighed softly and seemed to relax under the touch. She caressed his cheek additionally until he was deeply asleep. She subsequently wrapped the blanket around them and closed her eyes too. She was sure she would not have any nightmares in his arms.

* * *

Jesse woke up feeling something wet on his neck. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him to search for the source of those quiet noises, he could hear much better now. He was laying on his side, facing the window and he felt a warm body pressed against his back. He carefully turned around to not wake her up when he realized that Beca herself was the reason why his neck felt wet. She had closed her eyes and was crying without sobbing aloud.

"Beca", he asked while stroking the tears away from her cheek.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Why are you crying?"

"It was a dream" whispered Beca and suppressed the next sob. "I thought they would disappear when I'm with you. I dreamed that you screamed at me and told me that you never really loved me."

"Beca you know that this isn't true" interrupted Jesse.

"I know but-", Beca murmured. "I think it's too early to act that fast, you know? I lost because we moved too fast and I don't want it to happen again. Let us just looking if it's okay for us., otherwise I'm scared of the course of our new relationship because I'm always afraid that I'll do something wrong and you'll leave me again."

"I wanted to say the same", Jesse agreed. "We have lots of time during this tour. We'll go as slow as it's good for us."

"I believe, I can't sleep anymore."

"So then let's do something useful". Jesse turned on the light and sat up. Beca looked confused at him. "The show is today and we hadn't practice together, you know?"

Beca nodded and smiled at his good idea. She was sure that this would distract her enough from her confusing feelings. She really loved him and she didn't want to be anything but his girlfriend again but her fear was much bigger than those feelings. The fear to loose him again. She would fight for this relationship and if that means that she needed to be patient and doing it step by step. But she knew Jesse and his ambition. They would fight together, side by side, step by step.

"Your turn first", Beca smiled. Jesse just gave her an affectionate look, then took the sheet of paper with their lines.

[Jesse]: _Come on, come on, turn the radio on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

"The tone needs to be higher at the end", Beca interrupted. "_Come on, come on,_ go deep and with '_turn the radio on_' go higher and higher."

Jesse just nodded and focused on his line in front of him. "All right, try it."

"I need to stress on the same syllable, Jesse", Beca said. "The intonation must be the same as yours."

"Tough job", Jesse nodded. "Try it."

Beca smirked at his teasing behavior but didn't say anything.

[Beca]: _Gotta do my hair, put my make up on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

"Now the chorus together", Jesse instructed.

"Don't forget, our part is the soft version", Beca laughed.

[Beca&Jesse]: _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
(I love cheap thrills!)  
I don't need no money_

They smiled at each other. It sounded really good and they knew it. Beca's secret wish was to sing a part together with Jesse cause she always knew that they would fit together perfectly. Now they had the opportunity and the whole night to practice and to laugh and to go on with their new friendship/relationship thing. Beca couldn't be happier.


	9. Chapter 9

I hope that you still like the story. I have already written fourteen chapters but I could stop the story after that or I could continue this for a few chapters. Please write me your opinion on this, otherwise I will stop after fourteen oder fiveteen chapters.

But now, have fun with the new chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 9

"Jesse, wake up! Jesse! It's breakfast-time."

The voice came from the outside of the door and he identified it as Benji, who had his room next to his. Jesse groaned lightly and turned on his back to finally wake up. He stretched his muscles and wiped his eyes, when he realized the sun out of his window. He had a look on his mobile phone and saw that it was already 10 o'clock. He sat upright and threw his blanket away when he looked through the room and realized a sleeping person on the other side of his bed. Beca lay on her back, her face rested against her arm and she was breathing calmly. They had practiced until early morning and fortunately, Beca had no more nightmares this night. He only remembered that he had sang the last lines of the song and when he had looked up to see her reaction, she was already asleep. He smiled on her sleeping form. How much he loved that girl! But Beca was right: It was too early to go on this fast and to rush through this. They now needed to build up their strong relationship again. Going by it like nothing happened, would be the wrong way. He decided to look after her and her wishes and then it was on him to decide if he would like it or not. The only thing he knew: He loved her and he wanted to be her boyfriend again. He already mentioned it last night and Beca seemed to feel the same. The way she spoke to him last night wasn't the usual Beca Mitchell he knew. She was rarely seen like this and that showed him that he still means a lot to her.

"Jesse", Benji again interrupted his thoughts. He stood up groaning and silently walked over to Beca. He lightly stroked through her hair and waited until she moved a bit. "Beca?", he whispered, preventing that Benji could hear them. It would be to early for the others to know how close they were again. Beca shifted on her other side and slowly opened one eye to look at him. When she saw him, a smile appeared on her face. "Do you want to go to breakfast?", Jesse asked.

Beca shook her head and cuddled into her pillow. Jesse laughed silently and wrapped the blanket around her body before he moved to his wardrobe to get dressed.

Benji still stood in front of his door and waited impatiently. "Why did it take you so long to wake up?"

"I practiced the whole night", Jesse replied without lying at him.

The others were already sitting on the huge table when he got his plate and took some of the food. Amy

pointed on the chair next to her and started smiling when he followed her instructions.

Amy opened her mouth to say something as Aubrey interrupted her before one single tone could escape her body. "Amy, where is Beca? I haven't seen her this morning."

Amy shared a quick look with Jesse. He trusted her enough to let her know with a single sparkle in his eyes and hoped that she would support her best friend. "We kept practicing the whole night in her room until she felt asleep. I went into my room and decided that it would be the best idea to let her sleep cause she looked exhausted last night."

Aubrey just nodded and Jesse smiled at Amy. She grabbed his hand and leaned closer to whisper something in his ear.

"I hope she is fine?!"

Jesse nodded and hurried up to finish breakfast. Two hours later would be lunch and he decided not to wake Beca up because she really slept very bad during the night and he was glad that she now had no bad dreams. Maybe he needed to ask her the next days about what happened in her dreams. She didn't wanted to tell him last night when she woke up but he knew Beca and she would open herself to him when she would feel safe enough to do it. If she wouldn't, he would talk to Amy about it cause he really worried about her behavior and he wondered whether he was the reason for her dreams or if something else happened without his knowledge.

He groaned silently and stroked his forehead. He didn't know what to do now. She wasn't his girlfriend yet and he wanted to slow it down to see what happens but on the other hand, he couldn't suppress the instinct to protect her or even to worry about what was happening to her. When Beca would notice his different behavior, she would isolate herself from him and that was completely what he wanted to avoid. So he really had to slow down and give her the space she needed as well as taking the space he needed for himself. Nevertheless, he decided to ask her today or during the following days.

When he finished eating, he quickly stood up and went to his room. He opened the door silently and sneaked around the corner. Beca was still laying in his bed but she was now fully awake and looked at her mobile phone. When she noticed him, she threw the electronic device on the other side of the bed and sat upright.

"I thought you left", she murmured shyly and now Jesse realized that she was insecure. He sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at her.

"Benji woke me up", he said. "It was time for breakfast but you didn't sleep well that night and I didn't want to disturb you, so I went there by my own."

"Did Aubrey asked for me?", Beca asked.

Jesse nodded. "But Amy told her that you were exhausted last night and that she let you sleep so-"

"Wait", Beca interrupted him. "Amy knows that I was with you?"

"Don't worry about it", Jesse reassured her. "She maybe wanted to visit you this morning and didn't find you or something like that. She just asked me if you're okay."

Beca nodded. Jesse worried if she would regret that she slept here overnight but she only seemed to think about it shortly.

"What do you want to do today?", Jesse asked.

Beca thought about it. "Today is the first show. I think we haven't lots of opportunities to do something except practicing all day."

Jesse stood up and opened the window. "I would suggest that we go outside cause it's warm and the sun is shining, and we could also practice during a walk through the city. What do you think?"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "A walk through the city?"

Jesse nodded delightful. "A little bit of sightseeing and talking and singing and enjoying free time-"

Beca started to laugh. "I just do it for you. Come on, weirdo. Let's go outside."

Jesse already left the room to give Beca the opportunity of changing clothes cause she didn't intend to go out within her pyjama. She couldn't find Jesse outside his room so she decided to tell Amy that she wouldn't be available for the next hours. Amy just smiled at her and promised that she wouldn't reveal Beca's and Jesse's new kind of friendship to the others and Beca rolled her eyes when Amy paid her attention on the intonation of the word 'friendship', and left the room to join Jesse downstairs.

He wore a pair of short trousers and a white shirt. She smiled at him when he opened the front door and let her pass. Like a real gentleman.

He seemed to know where to go but Beca secretly suspected that he went here with his parents a few years ago. He hated to talk about the mass of vacation destinations he and his parents had visited because he knew Beca never visited nearly as much countries and islands than him. But she didn't care. It was only her advantage that Jesse already knew this place so he was able to tell her something about different buildings or special events. Usually, she wasn't interested in such information but with Jesse it was different. It was not what he was telling her but the way he was talking about. It was similar to him watching movies like they did during her first year at university. He was madly fascinated by everything he said. She really saw the change in his face when he spoke about something he was really interested in and he seemed to be pride of his knowledge and that he could share it with her or maybe that he could present it to her. That was exactly the way he was talking about. He was presenting it. Beca would say that he would be an excellent tour guide although she hated tours and tour guides. They walked for over two hours and hardly recognized that they were going to miss lunch but Jesse just laughed about her concerns, took her hand unconsciously and led her to a pizzeria. Beca enjoyed the time alone with Jesse and without anything she needed to worry about.

"Can I ask you a question?", Beca asked and as Jesse simply nodded, she continued. "Do you have any idea what you wanna do if you're back in New York?"

It was a difficult question cause she didn't knew if he was able to talk about Jenny and himself.

He coughed. "I think I will get an apartment by my own but I don't want to go back. I have my friends here. I mean you and Amy and Chloe and especially if we...you know what I mean, if we will be a couple again, I don't want to be separated from you and maybe we can share an apartment in later years or something similar."

"You don't want to see her again?" Beca knew that this question wasn't much better than the one before but she was interested in his answer cause she only knew the version from Jenny.

"No", he mentioned immediately. "The way she broke up with me- She behaved like it was only my fault and that I would destroy her life. I knew that she talked to you a few minutes later and also the day when she sent me to the USO-tour. Believe me, she isn't that friendly like she sounds through her phone. I would be careful about what she is saying to you and moreover, what you are telling her."

Beca nodded. She already imagined something like that. The first time she saw Jenny, she knew that there couldn't be only one person in her. Her character wasn't made of friendship and love and Beca sensed it. But what could she say? She lied at Jenny too but it was only because she didn't trusted her and not because she wanted to harm her. She only wanted to protect herself.

"I just told her that it was a good decision to break up", Beca said, raising her head to look at Jesse.

He frowned. "Why did you say that?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "Why shouldn't I? I didn't liked her from the beginning and it was my true opinion cause I think that she isn't the perfect partner for you."

"I agree with that", Jesse smiled. "But I never imagined that you would defend your place that so hard."

Beca raised her eyebrows and shook her head in amusement. "I didn't defend my place, I only wanted you to be happy..."

Jesse pretended to believe her but Beca knew it better and she threw her napkin at him. Jesse continued to laugh and realized that Beca was totally right. He didn't need Jenny to be happy but he needed her.

"I think", Beca continued now more serious than before. "It is important that we realized our fault. I would say it's possible that we can live together in some years or maybe months, if you're a good boy."

Beca laughed and Jesse simulated to be outraged. "Sounds like a good plan", he agreed and raised his glass.

After they had finished meal, she slowly walked beside him to enjoy the last minutes with him alone and without the girls and the fact that their show as tonight and that they wanted to win this competition. _Well done, Beca_, she thought, _you've set yourself not to think about it and now?_

Jesse seemed to feel what she was thinking about cause she was just walking monotonously, without saying anything and she just stared in front of her. He carefully reached for her hand and waited for reaction. Against his expectations, she didn't retract her hand but she slipped her fingers between his and squeezed his hand. It wasn't the right moment to say something. She was looking at him and he was looking at her. Sh wished this moment would last forever but when they reached the hotel, she released his hand disappointed. He finally stroked her arm and opened her the door to let her in. Amy was waiting for her in her room but didn't asked her what happened cause she knew that Beca would tell her later after the show but Beca's smile assured her that everything had gone well. Aubrey sent them a message to finally meet for a last rehearsal until they had to leave the hotel to get to the location. Beca and Jesse often shared a smile but they tried to focus on the performance. Donald and Cynthia had prepared a simple but sophisticated looking performance The performance wasn't their best creation but it was enough to challenge the other groups. They still would have lots of opportunities during the tour. Now they were just focused on this evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aubrey was jumping up and down while Chloe tried to calm her down. Flo had a last look into the mirror and Beca and Cynthia stood close to her, talking about the performance one last time.

"Beca", Flo murmured amused as she tied her hair together. "Do you see this tall man in the left corner of the stage? He is looking at us the whole time." Flo started smiling and couldn't suppress a light giggle.

Cynthia sighed annoyed. "I have no interest."

Flo rolled her eyes. "Who says that he is looking at you?"

Cynthia punshed her in her side and left Beca's side to stand next to Flo, getting a better observation point to watch the stranger.

"He is really tall", Cynthia whispered impressed. "Black hair, short beard and amazing eyes."

"I think he is looking at you, Beca", Flo giggled but Beca could see a sparkle of disappointment in her eyes.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care."

"Why not, Beca?", Flo sounded annoyed now. "You have no boyfriend and he looks really handsome-"

"Just 'no', Flo", Beca stopped her friends' monologue. She didn't want Flo and Cynthia to know about the thing between Jesse and her. Amy was the only person, who knew it and Beca was interested in doing everything that she stayed the only one.

"He is coming for us?", Flo shrieked and tried to stay calm.

Beca rolled her eyes and finally turned around to face the stranger. She couldn't deny that he was good-looking. Like Cynthia had described him, he was tall with brown hair and a beard. Flo would describe him with the words 'a real man' cause she always preferred men with a beard. For her it was important to be a real man. Beca was happy that Chloe as well as Amy would disagree with her opinion. The three friends would always prefer men without a beard. Amy's ex-boyfriend Bumper hadn't had a beard and Beca would add that he wouldn't be more attractive with it. She rarely saw Jesse with a short beard cause he didn't liked it at all so he always cut it off and she couldn't complain about it. However, she needed to mention that he looked cute with a little beard but he was good-looking anyway. This stranger was nothing compared to Jesse.

The man just stood in front of them and looked at Beca. She shared a confused gaze with her friends but Cynthia only shrugged her shoulders. Beca looked at him again. "Hi?", she asked hesitantly but he didn't answer. "Konnichiwa?"

He started smiling and at this point, Beca recognized that he had his fun with her and just pretend that he didn't understand her.

"You're English", Beca said and he started to laugh.

"Yes, that's right", the man replied. "I saw you standing here."

"That's right", Flo laughed but she seemed to feel uncomfortable. "But we need to go now." She looked at Cynthia who just nodded and gave Beca a meaningful look.

'Don't you dare', Beca signalized with her gaze but they didn't thought about it and let her alone with the stranger. One thing she hated about Flo: She always misinterpreted Beca's body language. Beca sighed and turned her attention back to the person in front of her.

"Cynthia and Flo", Beca laughed nervously cause she didn't know what to say. "Two of my friends."

The man laughed too. "Are you doing the soundcheck?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, but I don't know why we keep challenging people. We don't ever actually win. Do you work for the USO?"

"No, I work for DJ Khaled", the man replied. "Sorry, I'm Theo."

"Hi, I'm Beca", Beca said but felt really uncomfortable.

"Are you a singer?"

"Yes", Beca said. "I'm a member of the Bella/Treblemaker constellation tonight."

"So you guys do a capella?", Theo asked.

Beca nodded. "Maybe a crazy challenge cause it will be difficult to win against groups with instruments."

"I think you will do it", Theo smiled but his gaze froze when he looked behind her. Beca needed a few seconds to realize it. She wanted to turn around to look on what he was focusing, when she felt a warm arm around her waist and her heart jumped within her chest. Jesse came into her view and she began to smile lightly at him while he was still looking at Theo.

"Hey, my name is Jesse", he said with a calm voice.

"Theo", Theo briefly murmured and his gaze went from Beca to him and back. "Sorry, who are you?"

Beca suppressed a laughter cause she could hear the obviously angry undertone in his voice. He didn't seem to like Jesse not at all.

Jesse started which she could felt because he pressed her against his side with his hand to signalize Theo that she is him. That wasn't true yet but Beca loved how he unconsciously fought for her and defended his place at her side.

"I'm a Treble", Jesse just answered.

"He's my best friend", Beca added. First, she felt Jesse who strained his muscles and Beca regretted her answer but the look on Theo's face got her whole attention. She would describe it as 'surprised'.

"Guys", Aubrey called from behind. Beca hadn't the chance to analyse Theo's face more detailed, when Jesse grabbed her tighter and pulled her away from Theo.

"We need to go now", he said and Beca just waved at Theo, then turned around and followed Jesse. Before they appeared at the meeting point, Beca took his hand to stop him cause he wasn't looking at her. He stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"What was that, weirdo?", she asked with a smile on her face. Probably he missed it cause he didn't turn around. That was his own fault!

She softly grabbed his arm and turned him around. He was focusing the floor like when he would be ashamed of something.

"Are you jealous?", Beca grinned and grabbed his hand. He was looking around but a soft pressure on his hand forced him to look at her.

"They don't see us", she whispered. "Come on, Jesse. What's wrong?"

"I don't like that guy", he briefly replied.

"Cause he talked to me?"

"The way he talked to you", Jesse said angrily.

Beca stroked his hand. "Don't worry, weirdo."

He smiled at her cause he understood her hint that she wasn't interested in Theo.

Beca released his hand and walked over to the other members of their group. Amy winked at her and wrapped an arm around her.

"The other bands are really good", Jessica mentioned.

"Don't be so negative", Donald interrupted her. "We will rock those stage."

"I hope I could be that positive as you", Amy murmured.

"No matter if we win or not", Chloe said. "We will have fun together."

Donald groaned loudly. "Not that topic again."

Chloe rolled her eyes.

The last groups was finished and Beca's heart beat grow faster. They had a last check at each other to be safe that no one has forgot something. The Trebles were wearing their typical Treble- costumes but the Bella's decided that it would be better if they would renounce their old blue outfits. Since the Trebles had decided against a new look, the girls had to adapt a little. they wore glittering dark trousers and red and white striped tops. Chloe nervously twisted her hair around her fingers while they waited for their turn.

The other group left the stage and a black-haired guy introduced them. "And now. An a capella-group with a few Youtube-clicks." He laughed. "So put your hands together for the Barden Bella's and the Treblemakers." Not even half of the huge crowd applauded.

But they did not let themselves be discouraged as they took quick steps onto the stage.

"Good look", Aubrey whispered one last time and they took their positions. The light dimmed and Donald gave the signal.

[Donald]: _Up with it, girl __  
__Rock with it, girl__  
__Show them it, girl__  
__Bada bang bang_  
[Cynthia]: _Bounce with it, girl__  
__Dance with it, girl__  
__Get with it, girl__  
__Bada bang bang__  
_

Beca looked at Jesse and smiled. "_Come on, come on, turn the radio on__. __It's Friday night and I won't be long_."  
[Jesse]:_Gotta do my hair, put my make up on__  
__It's Friday night and I won't be long_

[Flo]: _Till I hit the dance floor __  
__Hit the dance floor _

[Benji]:_ I got all I need _  
[Kolio]: _No, I ain't got cash, I ain't got cash →__Kolio__  
__But I got you baby_

[All]: _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight__  
__(I love cheap thrills!)__  
__Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight__  
__(I love cheap thrills!)__  
__I don't need no money_  
[Cynthia]: _You worth more than diamonds__  
__More than gold_

[All]:_As long as I can feel the beat_

[Cynthia]: _Free up yourself, get outta control_

[Amy]:_Me and you, girl, you and me__  
__Drop it to the floor and make me see your energy because__  
__Me nah play nuh hide and seek__  
__Wah fi see the ting you have and make me feel weak, girl (free) _

Beca kept smiling during the performance and she felt alive for the first time since the last months. She loved it to sing with her girls but the cooperation with the Treblemakers made it a breathtaking feeling. Now she felt like she would sing in a real group and not in a girl group from university. Their voices fitted perfectly together and Beca wondered why they didn't thought earlier about a boys-girls-constellation. She knew that Aubrey was possessed from the idea to be the most famous girl group without male voices but she needed to admit that they sounded much better with some vocals of the Trebles. The boys brought a whole new dynamic with them. Beca kept smiling at Jesse, although she realized Theo hiding behind the stage and watching her. She was happy to be with Jesse right now and to sing together with her friends. No one could have destroyed this wonderful moment for her.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is much longer than the others but we're almost at the end. There are only three or four chapters left. Unless you have other good ideas that might be used in the Story or things you would like to read.

Have fun with the new chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 11

Amy was looking out of the window. She was really angry, because they had made themselves the laughing stock of the whole world with the end of their performance. They did great but in the end, this stupid horn sounded and interrupted their performance. All they could do was standing there and salute. Amy didn't knew what was happening and a look at Beca was enough to be sure that she thought the same. Aubrey and Chloe had shared confused gazes. The audience had been affected by their performance and this little moment destroyed everything they worked for. When the horn had stopped, Aubrey as well as Beca just ran of the stage without saying anything. Jesse followed Beca but she ignored him and rushed away. Aubrey had grabbed her stuff and left as well, leaving the others behind without knowing what they should do. Amy had given the signal to leave, too, but Beca and Aubrey hadn't waited for them. Amy had jumped out of the bus and had found the two girls in Aubrey's room. They had kept silent while Beca had been lying on the bed, a pillow under her chin and had been staring onto the wall. Aubrey just had stood in front of the mirror and kept looking at herself. Over time, the others had also arrived.

Amy stood on the window for many minutes now and nobody had said anything. She turned around to observe the situation. Lilly sat on the floor before the bed and read a book. Chloe had changed her clothes and now sat in her pyjama on Aubrey's bed and looked at her fingers which were playing with her clothes. Beca had curled up to a ball and rested her head on her arm. Jesse sat behind her, the back against the head board, and carefully and with light movements stroked Beca's back, so that nobody could see it. Donald lay on Aubrey's bed with closed eyes and seemed to think about the last hours and probably thought about what they did wrong.

"Should we be considering using instruments?", Beca asked into the silence. "Is that crazy?"

She looked at Chloe for a response but all she received was a laughter from Aubrey. Donald leaned on his forearms and frowned about Aubrey's behavior. The blonde girl turned around and faced Beca, still laughing. "Oh, that's so funny. You know, I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that so we can still be friends."

Beca raised her head and suppressed a smile about this situation. It remained her on their first meeting when Aubrey behaved like that and now she slipped back into old behavior patterns. She shared a surprised look with Jesse as she pressed her head back against her arms and lightly giggled.

"If we were to use instruments, we would no longer need many of us", Chloe said.

"You know what? I have an idea", Aubrey interrupted. "We just need to show DJ Khaled that we are different."

"Brilliant idea", Donald threatened her. "I never would have thought of it."

Aubrey grimaced.

"We did anything to be convincing", Jesse said. "They threatened us if we wouldn't be real singers."

"That's only because of those stupid instruments", Cynthia complained. "I think we did great. I just think the horn cut our vibe."

"True that." Aubrey clicked her tongue and turned back to her mirror.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and Emily came in. She wore an adorable black dress, she made her hair and wore lots of make-up. "All right, guys. We're going out."

"Beautiful outfit, honey", Benji smiled who still sat on the floor next to Lilly. Jesse and Beca frowned at him in astonishment.

Emily winked at him for a second, then turned her attention back to the reason why she was here.

Chloe looked bewildered. "What do you mean, "going out?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?", Emily asked while Amy felt on the mattress and sighed annoyed. "We just sucked balls in front of DJ Khaled."

"Listening", Donald murmured with a weird undertone that sounded like a mixture of 'yeah, I'm interested' and a crazy young version of a pedophile.

"He's staying at that fancy casino hotel across the street, okay? I say we all get up, we get dressed, we go over there, and we show him that we are not a joke", Emily said.

"Emily", Amy said when she stood up. "I can't believe that a half-decent idea came out of your dumb mouth."

"Okay, let's get slutty", Beca smiled and ignored Jesse look on her.

Donald grinned. "I'll like that."

"Just for attention", Amy added. "Like music industry slutty."

All left Aubrey's room and ran over to their own rooms to get dressed. Beca opened her wardrobe while taking her shirt and trousers of so she just stood in her underwear. 90% of her wardrobe consisted of comfortable clothing and only three or four 'slutty' dresses. She took her close-fitting, black jumpsuit that flattered her body shape. She went in front of the mirror and hold the jumpsuit before her to get an imagination how she would like by wearing it. It knocked on her door but she couldn't react quick enough, when the door opened and Jesse came in a step.

"Becs, are you okay?", he asked happily but rapidly closed his eyes when he realized that she was in her underwear. "I'm so sorry, Beca, I didn't know that."

Beca laughed unsure. "It's okay. Just wait a second." She put on the jumpsuit. She didn't felt uncomfortable because he saw her half-naked cause he did that several times and she also knew that he loved her body shape but she wasn't sure how close they now were to each other and whether this was the beginning of a new relationship with him or not. She was afraid to misinterpret his signals.

"Open your eyes, weirdo", Beca said and Jesse slowly did as commanded. His mouth stayed open when he looked at her. "Beca, you look amazing."

Beca smiled widely, unsure how she should take that compliment. She looked at him and saw that he wore the shirt she preferred at him cause he looked adorable with it.

"Really slutty", she joked and pointed at his clothing. But Jesse didn't seemed to hear it when he came to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Beca smiled and waited for him to say something.

"Thank you, for sharing this moment with me", he murmured and pulled her against his body. Beca wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her face on his shoulder to inhale his smell.

At that moment, Amy opened the door and screamed at them: "It's time to leave." She was just about to close the door again, when her head sneaked around the corner and she smirked at them. "Stop that if you two don't want to be together again."

Jesse released Beca and offered her his hand instead.

She smiled but let go of his hand and quickly followed Amy down the hall. Amy was wearing a glittery, short dress which made her the only focus of the group cause the others were just wearing dark dresses or smokings and Beca realized she was the only one who wore a jumpsuit. Her glance moved about her body to check if everything looked good when she felt a light touch on her shoulder. Jesse smiled softly and gave her the confidence she needed to do this. Beca always had much confidence but her body was one part of her, she didn't want to present everyone and Jesse knew this. It reassured her that he thought it was okay to wear something like that, although she would agree with Donald, who was noisily complaining about Jesse's outfit, that he was a little underdressed but Beca liked the way, Jesse dressed himself in public. Instead of Donald who wore a black smoking and looked greasy.

"Are you ready?" Aubrey asked and couldn't hide her amazement of their plan.

The girls nodded and followed her to the other side of the street.

Amy's mouth opened widely and Beca couldn't suppress a grin. The sight was amazing. Many good-dressed people appeared with their amazing, expensive cars and their high-fashion dresses and smokings. Beca could imagine that those people had a lot of money and she was happy that they may couldn't distinguish between themselves and the Beca and her friends. Amy took Beca's hand and grinned at her like a little girl who got a pony at birthday.

Beca leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear. "Amy, you look amazing."

Amy looked at her flattered. "You look gorgeous, Beca. I think Jesse is impressed."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Stop it, please."

"You can't ignore it", Amy murmured. "We'll talk about it later."

The casino hotel was huge and lots of people were already there.

Aubrey explained them her plan: They should divide into pairs and explore the apartment for DJ Khaled to make a good impression. Beca linked her arm with Jesse's cause she didn't want to gain attention cause the guys thought she was single or something similar. She wanted to join this party without interruption and Jesse was her was safe anchor to hold on. Chloe and Donald followed them and so the four friends walked in thehotel to look around. Beca couldn't hide her amazement when she felt Chloe pulling her out of the way, dragging Jesse with her. She was pressed against the wall and Chloe mindfully looked around the corner to observe someone.

"What's wrong, Chloe?", Donald asked when he tried to followed her gaze but Chloe pushed him away as well.

"It's the guy from yesterday."

Beca just looked at her and Chloe recognized what her friend was thinking. "I know there were a lot of guys but I mean the guy, you mean who looks like a turtle."

"You mean Theo?", Beca asked.

Jesse sighed and Beca softly pushed him in his side. Donald was just smiling.

"What are you doing?", asked a confused Aubrey, who appeared with the rest of the group.

"Nothing", replied Chloe quickly and pretended everything to be okay, when Emily discovered Theo in the crowd.

"That's the guy from yesterday-"

"We already got it, Emily", Beca complained and leaned against the wall.

"I got that he knows Khaled", Emily continued. "We should follow him."

They didn't wait for the four friends to respond when Aubrey already grabbed Amy's arm and followed Theo through the hotel to the elevator. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand as well as she did with Jesse and Donald so they quickly followed the group. It was a tough idea to accommodate the whole group into one elevator but they managed it somehow: more with cuddling than with something else but Beca held breath for a few seconds until they arrived in the apartment.

The apartment looked like a huge Bollywood-palace with oriental windows, contrary to this modern facility. The sofa was violet with unsuitable green armchairs. The buffet was amazing but the great view from the balcony was unsurpassed.

"Act cool", Aubrey whispered when they left the apartment. The girls walked inside the room, left and right flanked by the boys. Beca stopped moving when she spotted Theo right on the sofa. She instinctively took Jesse's hand when Theo turned around and started smiling when he saw her.

"Hey, Beca." He stood up and went towards her. Jesse tensed his muscles and Beca stroked reassuringly with her thumb over the backside of his hand. Beca pretended to be surprised. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you", he simply replied. Amy suppressed a cough and Jesse opened his mouth to say something when Beca interrupted him. "That's weird."

"I saw you hiding behind the bushes."

Now Beca looked surprised and she didn't knew what to say. She shared a desperate look with Chloe as she answered hesitantly. "No, I don't think so. This is a really popular jumpsuit and hairstyle, so that wasn't-You know what? I see what's happened. This is not my friend Lenny's suite. That's embarrassing."

"Oh, no, it's DJ Khaled's suite", Theo replied and didn't seem to check that Beca was totally lying at him.

The others gasped to support Beca.

"We're throwing a little party for him. If he decides to show. You guys should hang out. You want to hang out?"

"We'll do it", Beca said without hesitation and her friends disappeared abruptly and left her and Jesse behind. She still held his hand what she didn't realize and she couldn't see Jesse smiling cause she was focusing on Theo.

"So you were looking for you're friend Lenny's suite?", Theo asked doubtfully. "I thought you-" He pointed at Jesse. "I thought you are her boyfriend?"

"He is but Lenny is one of my best friends", Beca smiled and hoped that Theo would quickly finish this conversation.

"That explain everything", Theo laughed and hugged Beca who reacted surprised. "It was nice to meet you again." He swiftly hugged Jesse as well who looked confused at him but Theo disappeared as fast as he had appeared.

Beca turned to Jesse. "What are we doing now?"

"I guess, I get us a drink", he said and left her alone to put it into action. Against his imagination, Beca followed him, didn't want to be alone and she really enjoyed his presence. "I really don't have a fancy for this party", she whispered. "I would prefer to lie in my bed and talk to you."

Jesse smirked and gave her her drink.

"Let's have a look how much time we have until we are allowed to leave", he laughed and reached into his pocket to look for his mobile phone. His eyes grew wide when he raised his head to face Beca.

"I lost my phone!"

Beca frowned. "You're sure you took it with you?"

He nodded. "Totally sure but may I lost it in the hotel."

"I'll help you find it. It shouldn't be hard to find."

Jesse ran through the apartment to have a look into the elevator and the upper floors. Beca went through the apartment itself and scanned the floor and furniture. She desperately sighed when it took her half an hour to search the whole room without finding it. A hand grabbed her arm and she happily turned around, expected to see Jesse with his phone, but it was just Theo who grinned at her.

"Are you looking for something?", he asked and Beca frowned at him.

"Yes, we search for Jesse's mobile phone."

Theo reached her a black mobile phone and Beca quickly took it upon herself. "Where'd you get it?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders. "I found it on the front door. Maybe your boyfriend lost it."

"Thanks", Beca murmured and smiled at him. Suddenly he reached for her arm and stroked it. She froze and let it happen, waited for him to stop what he did with a smile. "You're welcome." He left and Beca happily looked at the phone in her hand when she noticed it was flashing blue. She pressed a button to look at the clock when she accidentally noticed the noticed the mass of messages he got from one single person. The name sent an alarm through her mind and she scrolled through the chat. She unlocked the phone cause she knew his code. He hadn't changed it. She looked on the phone and froze. She couldn't realize what she saw on the display.

Jenny's name burned directly in her retina and she felt a fire in her eyes. She pressed her fist against her closed eyes and felt a liquid on her fingers when she recognized that she was crying. She didn't sob but salty tears made their way over her cheek and dropped on the floor. All she could do was staring on the display where she opened the chat between Jesse and his ex-girlfriend. She had sent him a lot of messages like _'I miss you'_ or _'I'm glad when you're back' _and Beca sensed the will to run away. Before she could move an inch, she heard someone calling her name.

"Becs!"

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him but her legs couldn't move even if she mentally forced them to run away. Her heart cried and her mind instructed her to leave this situation but her body froze to ice and didn't obey her mind. She closed her eyes and pretended to be interested int eh audience when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

"Beca, I called for you", Jesse said and Beca heard that he was smiling. The main thing is that he is fine, Beca thought sarcastically.

"Beca, is something bothering you?"

She couldn't talk about it now but she didn't want to concern him with keeping silent because he would realize that something was wrong and he wouldn't let her alone until he knew what it was. She didn't want to hear any excuses. She was done with it. She trusted him and now? It wasn't only the fct that Jenny wrote him lots of messages if he would have ignored them. No, he had answered her. He wrote that he misses her too and Beca's heart hurt when she thought about it again.

She sensed a warm hand on her upperarm and she bowed her head, so he couldn't see her tears. He softly turned her around to get a better look on her but Beca didn't raised her head. He grabbed her chin with his fingers and softly moved it, forcing her to look at him. Her face was turned towards him but her eyes were still focusing the floor but he could see the tears on her cheeks and her pale face.

"Beca, what happened?"

She didn't react. She ignored him. He grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him but she suddenly pushed him away and he lost her grip on her. He looked at her in surprise. He didn't knew why she was upset. He hasn't done anything. Her mood had changed rapidly cause she was happy some minutes earlier and now she either wants to look at him.

"Would you please tell me what happened?"

She stubbornly looked over his shoulder and pressed her lips together. That was the moment when he sighed desperately, grabbed her shoulders again and swiftly pulled her against him so she had no time to defend. He wrapped his arms around her waits and held her when he felt her struggling free. She whimpered against his shoulder and tears sicked into his tshirt. It took a few minutes for Beca to let go of him but she softly released him and reached him his mobile phone.

Jesse looked on it, looked at Beca and kept silent. "Beca, please, before you say something you will regret...Let me explain."

Beca still looked at him but shrugged her shoulders and waited for him to do something.

He took her hand and pulled her out of the apartment, grabbed her jacket and dragged her out of the hotel. He had to try to explain it to Beca, but he didn't know how.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jesse lay on his back and looked at the ceiling. Beca had rested her head on his shoulder, her hand slowly stroked his chest through his tshirt. She had kept up the silence for some minutes now and Jesse was glad that she understood, that all he needed now was time to think about what happened on the party. Despite the fact, that they had destroyed the whole apartment in front of DJ Khaled. Another topic cursed his mind.

Theo had kept flirting with Beca the whole evening and Jesse was very angry at him, but that wasn't the worst thing. When Beca found his mobile phone, which he had lost during the party, she got a look on his messages and saw that Jenny had wrote him a thousand times, that she misses him and that she will be happy when he would come back and they could start from the beginning. Beca had been shocked but fortunately Jesse appeared at that moment and found the reason, for her surprised look, in her hand. If he wouldn't have been there, Beca would have ran away without talking to him and he never could have been understood what he had done wrong and what was bothering her.

Despite the fact that the messages weren't there before, he saw that he received them five minutes before Beca had found his phone. Beca was also angry cause when she opened the chat she saw that he had answered her and he couldn't remember doing it. He had got their jackets and wanted to go when the girls literally destroyed the apartment and they had to manage more difficult problems than Jenny. When they walked home, he waited for them to be alone unless he grabbed Beca's hand and declared that he never had written those messages. Beca hadn't responded but she had followed him without complaining. She kept holding his hand, didn't care about that the girls discovered them and shared confused looks, instead of Amy, who looked at Beca with a soft smile. Jesse had ignored his male friends, especially Donald's thump up and Benji's sarcastic grin and pulled Beca into his room. They silently had changed their clothes and now lay side by side in his bed.

He was happy that Beca didn't want to be separated from him cause she knew that he wanted to explain himself when he was ready for it.

"Beca", he whispered into the silence. "You need to believe me. I don't know who wrote those messages."

"But it was your phone, Jesse", Beca replied.

"I know", he murmured desperately. "But I lost it half an hour ago, do you remember? The messages had been written five minutes before you had found it."

Beca frowned. "You think someone wrote them?"

Jesse nodded. "It's the most possible opportunity. It must be someone who knows my phone's code."

"Or someone who knows Jenny, cause she also knows your code", Beca whispered. "That sounds crazy."

"I know but you need to believe me", Jesse said. "I love you and not her."

"I know", Beca replied. "Maybe it's the fact, that we are not a couple anymore and that we want to take it slowly. That drives me crazy. The fact that you're so close and yet so far, that you're not my boyfriend and I can't protect you from other girls. What kind of strange relationship is this, Jesse?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend but many things happened after our separation and I don't want to hurt you again."

"I understand your intention and I totally agree with you but I think we hurt each other much more with being 'best friends with a little cuddling over night' than we would do in a relationship.

Jesse seemed to think about it. "This is a hard decision, Becs. Jenny and I broke up a few days ago and I still think it may is too fast."

"But we've been a couple for five years and always loved each other", Beca argued. "So I would say we can skip a few things."

Jesse nodded slowly. "I just try to be reasonable."

"I know, Jesse, and that's the point", Beca said. "I tried too but I realized that our feelings for each other are much bigger than we thought and that every step without each other could hurt us. We're already hiding for our friends and we're already jealous at every person who talks with you or me. That's not the purpose of love. We have like a crazy version of a relationship with the difference that we still believe it's too early and we need more time but instead we don't realize that we already are in a kind of relationship but we won't admit it."

Jesse looked at her in surprise. "Wow, insane speech, Beca."

"Thanks", she smiled. "But that's what I mean. We are lying together in your bed, cuddling like a couple but we don't kiss or go to the girls and say: 'Hey guys, funny story: We got back together'."

"I think you said enough", Jesse replied. "I totally agree with you and you can't believe how glad I am that I can release my feelings now. I love you Beca and I want you officially to be my girlfriend."

Beca smiled at him. "I love you too, weirdo."

"But I have a last point", Jesse mentioned. "We can talk to our friends but let's stay calm in front of the other bands and the crew. They don't need to know."

"I thought the same"," Beca whispered and kept smiling at him.

Her eyes moved about his face, exploring every inch of it. She looked in his beautiful eyes which were full of love, further to his nose, his cheek bones and finally rested on his lips.

She hesitated when yearning filled her heart. She hadn't kissed those lips for many months and they avoided it for the last days. She still could remember the feeling of his lips against hers, his warm breathing on her skin. How soft his lips had caressed hers and how she had forgotten anything around them when they had kissed, Deep inside her, she wished to kiss him since she met him for the first time after their separation. She wanted to close her eyes and let him drag her out of this world, far away from performances and his ex-girlfriend. She wanted him to pull her into their own little world where only both were able to exist.

She couldn't say how long she had been looking on his lips when she sensed his fingers caressing her cheek, getting her attention back into reality.

"May I kiss you?", he whispered softly when she recognized a light movement of his head into her direction. A silent question if it was okay. His eyes also rested on her lips and she felt nervous under his observation. She lightly nodded and hoped that he would have seen it, when she leaned on her upper arm and wrapped her other arm around his waist. Then he slowly pulled her to him, took both of his arms around her body. Beca saw him closing his eyes before she followed his example. She sensed his familiar breathing against her skin when she parted her lips a bit and suddenly felt soft lips on hers. Her heart started beating faster and she wasn't sure if she could hold upright as she felt his hand wrapping around her neck, supporting her while he moved his lips against hers. She stroked through his hair and his hands caressed her back but they didn't want to break this kiss.

Beca felt a firework explode in her chest cause she had missed this feeling so much. She lovely stroked his cheek one last time as she slowly pulled away and gave him a last kiss.

"I love you", she whispered on his lips."

Jesse smiled and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her against him so she lay down on his chest again. He stroked her back and softly whispered: "I love you too" before she doze off.

* * *

"Wake up, guys."

Beca immediately sat upright in Jesse's bed, ignoring her boyfriend who was hiding under his blanket in an unfavourable try to ignore the sound in front of the door. Beca wasn't fully awake but her amazing abilities to smell people who are disturbing her while sleeping, made it possible for her to identify it as her friend Amy. She sighed loudly and fell back with a swing, half on the mattress and half over Jesse who commented on it with a painful groan. "Come in, Amy."

Seconds later, the door swung open and Amy came around the corner, her hands over her eyes.

"Are you two dressed?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Sure, Amy. Everything is fine. Wait a second, why do you know that I'm here with Jesse?"

Amy dropped her hands and looked at her like: 'Really, Beca? You ask me this question? It was pretty obvious!'

"I used my amazing brain and connected some facts. Fact one: You two went into his room yesterday. Fact two: You never came back into your room. Conclusion: You stayed her over night."

"Yes, we had to talk", Beca murmured and looked at her blanket.

"I see", Amy smirked. "Talking."

Beca sighed. "Please, Amy, spare me."

"I'm sorry Beca, but I don't know how to behave when I find my best friend cuddling with her ex-boyfriend in his bed", Amy complained and stroked through her hair.

Beca opened her mouth to say something when Jesse interrupted her with a tired voice. " Ex-ex-boyfriend!"

Amy frowned and gave Beca a questionable look.

"Yes, funny story: We got back together." She swung cheerfully played her arms into the air and smiled uncertainly.

Amy dropped her jaw and looked at them in astonishment but seconds later shrieked and wrapped her arms happily around Beca's neck and pressed her against her body. Beca didn't know what to do so she just rested her hands on her friends' hips and waited for her to calm down from her exaggeration. She heard Jesse giggle behind her and softly pushed Amy away from her.

"Enough touching for today", she mumbled and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now Amy", Jesse smiled. "Tell us the reason, why are you here."

Amy seemed to think about why she actually disturbed them but her eyes opened rapidly when she remembered the problem.

"Aubrey wants us to pack our things."

"What?", Beca frowned.

"She wants us to leave in one hour", Amy ended and waited for Beca's reaction.

"Why? We need to join the shows the following days. We can't go home right now. It's too early and when we leave, we'll loose this competition", Jesse complained.

"Forget the competition", Amy interrupted. "We burned the apartment of DJ Khaled. He is really pissed and he knew that we did that. We never have a chance against the other groups."

Beca bend her head and rubbed her hands together. "She's right. We need to go. But first I need to have a talk with a specific person."

Jesse frowned and looked at her when his girlfriend quickly jumped on her feet and smiled at him. "Please, do me a favor and get my stuff into my room. I will join you soon but I need to clarify this."

"You want to talk to Theo?", Jesse asked carefully. Beca sighed cause she knew that he wasn't happy with that idea. But the burned apartment wasn't the only thing she wanted to talk about. She had a suspicion about the messages on Jesse's phone and she wanted to know if her thoughts are right or not.

"Trust me, Jesse", she whispered on his ear and kissed him softly. "I only want to talk to him. Also about our little discussion from yesterday." She winked so that Amy couldn't see it and Jesse to turn from ignorance to knowledge.

"I'll met you in my room." Beca kissed him a last time, then grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get dressed up before she left the hotel to meet Theo. She knew that he was residing in the same hotel as DJ Khaled so she only needed to ask the receptionist for his room number.

"Beca, what-", Amy wanted to ask but Beca ignored her and walked out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She ran tense to the casino hotel across the street, hoping that Theo was still residing there and that he was willing to talk to her. She didn't know if her allegations are true but she needed to know it and she was sure that he would tell her the truth. As far as she knew, Theo never lied to her but if it was true that he wrote that message on Jesse's phone, she wouldn't know if she could still trust him. Just the idea that he and Jenny are in cahoots together, made her sick. She shivered and shook her head while trying to wipe her thoughts away. She didn't know anything and it was not good to have prejudices of him without him trying to argue against her reproaches. This was going to be really hard!

She forced herself to calm down. It must be really confusing to see a girl like her, only in sweatpants and tshirt, rushing into the hotel. All people in the hotel looked noble and snobby with expensive clothing and styled hair. They looked at her with aloof glances and most of them turned around as they saw her. Beca just ignored them, cause she didn't need to interact with those rich and famous people, who described themselves as too good for the world. So Beca strictly walked to the reception and rang the bell on the table to get the attention of the receptionist. The straight guy opposite her had no emotions on his face when he observed her from bottom to top and Beca had trouble ignoring that.

"I'm searching for a guy." Wow Beca, what a perfect description! She closed her eyes as she realized that she didn't know Theo's surname. "He is working with DJ Khaled."

"And you think that we always let people in when they are searching for a person without knowing his or her name?", the receptionist asked. "If we would do that, the celebrities wouldn't be save anymore."

"Listen", Beca interrupted him. "I know that it must be strange but I really need to talk to him..."

"Beca?"

She abruptly stopped her talking and turned around, the voice sounded familiar and a thought appeared for one second, that she wondered why he always arrived right on point when she needed him. Or even not.

"Hey Theo", she greeted him. "I was looking for you."

"For me?", he asked bewildered. "We haven't seen each other since yesterday, when you..."

Beca raised a hand and looked at hi in panic. "We shouldn't discuss this right here."

Theo looked over her shoulder to find the receptionist still standing there. "You're right. Follow me."

Beca didn't hesitated when he went to the elevator.

"Where is your little protector?", Theo asked playful.

Beca rolled with her eyes. "He isn't my protector and he is waiting for me in our hotel."

"Waiting for you? Why?"

"We'll leave the country tonight", Beca said and Theo frowned. "We burned DJ Khaled's apartment."

"Ah right", Theo seemed to remember what happened last night. "But why are you leaving? That's not a reason to cancel your gig in the show."

"If that isn't the reason, what is the reason?", Beca asked. "We had no chance before and now our chances are dwindling. It was fun to sing with my girls but this competition drove me crazy. The urge to win, no matter what to do to reach this aim? That's Aubrey but not me. I only want to make music and to leave a peaceful life but without the pressure of such a damn competition. I'm sorry for telling you but that's what I'm thinking."

"Don't excuse Beca." Theo opened the door to his apartment and joined her on his couch. "I understand what you mean and I can't blame you for that. You're young and you have different goals than the other participants of this contest."

"I see you understand my point of view", Beca mumbled.

"And what are your plans when you arrive back in New York?", Theo asked quietly.

Beca shrugged. "I really hate it to talk about my private life but it isn't a big secret. I want to go back home and then I decide there what I want to do. Maybe I rent a new apartment together with Jesse and then I'll search for a new job."

"You have no job?", he asked with interest.

"I quit some weeks ago", Beca told him. "I worked as a music producer but my colleges weren't happy with my work and the vocalists were complaining about my new versions of their terrible songs."

"So you rather quit than to try it again?"

"Of course", Beca said. "I don't want to do a job when I'm not happy with it. But I forgot, that's not the reason why I'm here."

"Tell me your reason", Theo smiled at her.

"I hope you'll tell me the truth", Beca said, watching him. "Have you written the messages on Jesse's phone? He lost it last night and you found it. I saw a conversation between him and his ex-girlfriend Jenny-"

"So he is betraying you?", Theo looked away while he said it.

"He isn't betraying me, cause he loves me and not her."

"I thought you were just friends?"

"We were", Beca said. "We talked about it yesterday after that incident and now we're a couple again."

"Congratulations-"

"I don't want to hear your congratulations", Beca interrupted him. "Those messages were written during the time when his phone was lost and it looked like the person who did that was stupid enough to think that we would not realize that. I don't want to believe that but you found the phone and no one on that party has a reason to harm Jesse and me, instead of you-"

"Why should I harm you?", Theo's voice grew louder.

"You were always interested in me. Don't lie to me, I saw it in your eyes and not only me."

Theo bowed his head and confirmed her conjectures in this way. "Why?"

Theo couldn't look at her. "I know Jenny for many years. We met each other in school but were separated when she moved to L.A. and I joined DJ Klaled. I never heard from her again until some days ago. She messaged me that she broke up with Jesse and told me the whole story with you and him and the other stuff. She didn't want to lose him to you but she realized that she already had but she didn't want him to be with you again. She wanted him back when she realized his feelings for you. So she asked me to help her. I didn't knew you so it was easy for me to assure her my help. Then I saw you and I didn't want to help her anymore but she told me that I would lose my job when I refuse it. So I had no chance."

"You always had a chance", Beca mumbled. "Thank you for your honesty."

"Don't", he interrupted. "I don't deserve this. It was wrong that I helped her. I promise that I would never have done it when I would have known how friendly you are. Even your boyfriend."

Beca smiled. "Jenny is a cruel person and I want to pay it back to her. I'll go home and talk to her. It wasn't right what you did but you realized your mistake and apologized. I forgive you but I want you to break the contact with her."

"Thank you so much, Beca", he smiled thankfully. "I don't deserve this but please let me paying off my debt. I wanted to talk to you either, cause I have news for you and now I can help you with that and maybe you'll keep me in good memory."

"What is that news?", Beca asked curious.

"I pulled your recording from his apartment and showed him. He was amazed. He told me that he never heard something like that and that he want you."

"Me?", Beca asked confused. "Me and the Bella's or just me?"

"Only you", Theo said. He want to offer you a job as a music producer in cooperation with him. It would be your chance to do something you like."

Beca didn't know what to say. That was fantastic news and anything urged her to take this chance. But what means this change in her life? What would Jesse say about this? It was too risky to decide this without his advice.

"I know that you're unsure what to do", Theo mumbled.

She looked back at him. "Do I need to leave New York? Do I need to start another life on another place?"

Theo shook his head. "No, you can stay were you are and if you need to go somewhere, Khaled will tell you but you only need to leave home for days or some weeks. For your work."

Beca nodded. "And Jesse? I need to leave him alone in New York while I'm with you. I don't want this. Separation was the reason why we broke up and I don't want this to happen again."

"I thought about it", Theo continued. "I could inform Khaled about him and maybe he'll offer him a contract too."

"That would be a nice deal and I could forget what you did to Jesse yesterday. But I need to talk to him first."

"I agree but you should do it immediately. As soon as you can", Theo adviced her.

"And you should ask DJ Khaled if he wants Jesse too", Beca continued and stood up. "I'll leave now but I want to stay in contact. Give me your phone number, please."

She reached Theo her phone and waited until he saved his number and gave it back to her. She shook his hand and quickly left the building to join her friends in her hotel. A look on her clock informed her that the conversation lasted half an hour. Jesse and her friends were waiting before the front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Now, we're coming to an end. Thanks to all followers and favorites and all supportive commentaries :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Beca was exhausted when she went back to the hotel. She saw her friends sitting in front the huge building, but like expected, they weren't really happy about the situation. Aubrey's face was comparable with a statue, because she strained her jaw and her eyes were focusing a fix point far away. Donald was a total reflection of her. The others didn't seemed angry, more like they had no idea what was going on. Beca couldn't blame them for it. Everything was fine some hours ago but the thing with DJ Khaled's burning apartment harmed their image drastically and there was no other way for the group. Sure, Beca could have beg for them in front of DJ Khaled, because he seemed really impressed of her, but she knew that this wasn't the only point with the situation. DJ Khaled was the easier problem but the other groups wouldn't stop bullying them, worse than that, it would be a thousand times worse. That wouldn't just destroy the image of them but also the group and their confidence. Beca was convinced that this was the best way for them: going at home and behave like nothing happened the last weeks. It was a wonderful time, not a question, but Beca's dad always had told her to stop when it's at its best. Now she seemed to be the only one who recognized that. Amy's gaze met hers, still confused and unsure what to do, and asked her quietly what she shall do now. Beca rolled her eyes and passed her friend without talking but not without lightly touching her arm to reassure her and give her the feeling that everything was going to be fine.

Jesse lifted his head and the corner of his mouth twitched briefly upwards when he stood up and opened his arms for her. Beca wasn't in the wrong mood to allow physical contact but she didn't want to disappoint Jesse. She sighed silently and let herself falling into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as if he wanted to protect her from something. Beca on the other hand just rested her hands on his hips and this was the sign for him that it was time to stop and let her take a moment for herself. So he released her, stroked her arms for a short moment while he looked deep into her eyes and sat down afterwards to give her more space. Against his expectation, she showed comprehension for his wish to touch her, no matter what happened, when she sat down right next to him, resting her head on his right knee.

"Is everything okay?", Jesse whispered, aware that the others couldn't hear him.

"How went the conversation with Theo?". Amy asked without consideration before Beca was able to say something. She lightly shook her head to signalize her friend that this wasn't a good moment to talk about it and Amy seemed to understand. Unfortunately, Aubrey had noticed and asked Amy what Theo she mentioned. Amy was stammering and Beca closed her eyes in desperation while Jesse continued to stroke her back in circles.

"We'll talk in the plane", Beca mumbled so that just Jesse was able to hear it. His hand stopped moving which was the sign for her that he noticed. "I have some difficult news."

Beca was glad that Jesse didn't asked for more information but let it be for that time and accepted that he needed to wait for some time. How could she deserve a man like him?

The bus which would take them back to airport arrived and they stowed their luggage in the trunk.

"I would like to take a last picture with you guys", Amy asked and took her mobile phone out of her pocket. She sat next to Beca on a triple bench in the bus, but when she rose her arm to take a picture of the three of them, Beca reacted and lay her hand above the camera. Amy lowered her hand and looked confused at her best friend. "What's your problem?"

Beca had no idea how to explain that. She hesitated. "I-I would like to take a picture with you, Aubrey and Chloe if that would be okay?" She lay her hand on top of Jesse's to assure him that she wasn't insane and that she still had the control of the situation. They shared a short look which meant that Beca would explain later why she was doing that. Amy just shrugged her shoulders and called for Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe smiled, happy that she got something to do instead of looking out of the window and doubting about the situation. Aubrey seemed not that happy, so Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her into Beca's direction. The brunette rested an arm around Chloe's shoulder and gave her a meaningful look. "I'm sorry for you and Chicago."

Chloe smiled lightly. "That's not your fault. We shared numbers and I hope he will call me tomorrow."

Beca smiled about that fantastic news.

"I got her", Amy said when she bumped down next to Beca. "Aubrey, do me a favor, and try to look happy on that picture. I want to frame it."

"Wait, what is with the other girls?", Chloe asked.

"Jesse, could you take a picture of us?", Beca asked her boyfriend and hoped he would agree despite the fact that he was still confused about her behavior. Fortunately he agreed and the other girls joined them on the bench, squeezing together on the small space. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, who lay her arm around Amy.

"Aubrey, you need to smiley", Jesse instructed.

"Aubrey, I swear, I'll tickle you if you don't smile on even one of the photos", Amy threatened her. "I'm not kidding. I'll make you smile no matter how."

Aubrey rolled her eyes and started a try to show enthusiasm for that situation. Beca was happy that none of her girls asked her for the reason why she urgently wanted to take a picture but without the boys and she really loved her friends for accepting it. She needed to add that the girls had seen her in more strange situations than now.

"I want a copy of that picture as your form of indemnity, Beca", Aubrey said while she swung her hair over her shoulder so Beca was forced to slip away to escape them. Amy demonstratively imitated her movement and rolled her eyes until Chloe rammed her elbow into her side. "As you wish", Beca replied, trying to hide her laugh behind a cough. Jesse handed her the cell phone, grabbed her hand during this process, let his fingers glide between hers and pulled her to his side. Chloe winked and returned to her seat.

"Beca?", Jesse whispered into her ear, ignored the fact that Beca was staring out of the window, hiding a smirk while observing the landscape. Jesse poked her into her side and Beca sighed, pretend to be annoyed but he saw right through her. "I know that you had a plan behind this action so it would be pleasant if you would let me in on this, please."

"You're so impatient, you know?", Beca complained but laughed lightly. "I planned to tell you when we are at home but if you really want to know this immediately..."

"Thank you for your good nature", Jesse murmured sarcastically.

"You still want to hear it or not?", Beca asked and Jesse muted automatically. "Thank you."

She beckoned him closer and waited until she could rest her head on his shoulder so that the others couldn't get suspicious but with her luck they wouldn't even recognize if she would dance through the bus. Everyone was tired except Amy but she never was tired.

"Please listen carefully, I wont' repeat it", Beca whispered. "You know that our fans love it to be up to date on social media and I want to post our new photo, but as you know, Jenny also subscribed our channel so I thought it would be better if we would pretend to be separated, you understand? Theo didn't tell her and I want to talk to her tomorrow. She still thinks that I believe that you lied to me and may is convinced that I will call her and share my problems. What a naive girl! I would never search for her when I suffer from problems, I would rather talk to Amy or Chloe but your ex obviously thinks that she is centre point of her surrounding. She wrote me a message one hour ago and asked me if I wanna meet up with her. Instead of this, you could go and when she talks to you, I will join in and tell her the truth. I love the theatrical moment."

"Yes, I think I understand", Jesse replied confused. "It sounds like a good idea but I'm not convinced. Be careful with her."

Beca rolled her eyes. "I promise, Jesse, but I don't think that she has another intention instead of separating us."

"I don't think so either but-", Jesse took a deep breathe. "You know me and I worry about you. Don't misunderstand this, I know that you are a tough woman but Jenny can be sneaky."

"I believe you and I'll take care of myself", Beca smiled and closed her eyes, listened the calm breathing of her boyfriend and enjoyed the silence and the fact that she would be at home soon. The only problem was that she didn't know what to do at home. Her life would continue as before. If she was lucky, she would get the job by DJ Khaled and maybe she would work together with Jesse if Theo would talk to his boss. Everything was fine so why was she so nervous?

Jesse caressed her arm and Beca was able to doze off for some minutes, when they arrived at the airport.

"We arrived, girls!"

Beca shrugged and blinked to wake up but her body striked to leave the comforting warmth. She heard Jesse laughing who was supporting her on her way out of the bus. Beca was satisfied as she realized that some of the other girl didn't looked different than her.

"Amy, it is evening and we will arrive tomorrow, please shout up until the sun gets up. Are you able to do this?", Aubrey asked and Beca wasn't able to defense her friend cause she knew that Aubrey was right. They checked in and took their seats at their gate for their plane to arrive. Amy remained still and Beca slept against her shoulder while holding Jesse's hand. The flight would be exhausting and Beca was happy to return to her apartment and to sleep in her own bed. It wasn't a problem for her to sleep in Jesse's arm in a plane but her bed was her comforting zone but she knew it would feel better with Jesse.

* * *

Beca rubbed her eyes and yawned when she woke up at lunchtime. She carefully sat up, trying not to wake Jesse, who was cuddling against her and holding her in his arms. When she looked at her clock, she realized that she only had one hour left until she would meet Jenny in her apartment. Or maybe she should say: In her and Jesse's apartment. She knew that it was a bad plan to sent Jesse there first, but she was interested in what Jenny would say to him, when she still believed that Jesse was angry with Beca because he obviously betrayed her with Jenny. Beca grinned secretly. This would be a happy surprise for Jenny but she deserved it. Beca wasn't a bad girl at all but sometimes she needed to show some people where their limits are and Jenny was completely on the edge of it.

She turned around and stroked Jesse's arm to wake him up but he seemed to be not interested in opening his eyes, so Beca sighed noisily, grabbed his arms and stood up without him. It wasn't her problem if he wouldn't have enough time to change clothes and clean himself up.

They had arrived New York in the morning and Beca and Amy were already asleep in the car, because Chloe suggested to drive, but Beca was still happy, as she arrived at home and could sleep in her own bed. Fortunately, Jesse decided to stay with her and she wouldn't have complained about it, no matter what happened. She didn't felt comfortable with the situation cause Amy still shared one room with her but Beca was determined to search for a new apartment with Jesse. She wasn't her intention to take Jenny her own apartment away and she must admit that she also didn't want to stay in the rooms, where Jesse slept in the same bed with Jenny. The imagination alone was too much for her, so she shook her head to throw her thoughts away and instead threw her clothes on top of Jesse, who groaned and opened his eyes to give her an angry look. Beca just smiled and changed her clothes, ignored Jesse, who was still watching her and went in the kitchen to make coffee for all of them.

"Jesse, get up until the hour is over. We need some minutes to walk there", Beca told him when she arrived in the kitchen and froze in surprise when she realized Amy on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Do you want a coffee?", Amy asked.

Beca nodded without a word and took her seat on the other chair. Now was the best opportunity to talk to her about her plan, cause they missed it in the train but she didn't knew how to start.

But it wouldn't be Amy, if she would not be completely impatient and interested in what was going on, so she started conversation before Beca was able to be fully awake and to collect her thoughts.

"So, Becs, tell me what are your plans?"

"My plan", Beca corrected her mistake. "It isn't a big one but I don't want to let her doing all these things without showing her the consequences. Of course, I could have told her that Jesse and I are still a couple and she would be angry alone at home and everything would be right, but I want to hear the reasons for her behavior. You understand?"

Amy sighed. "Beca, you know my attitude to such things. You are still too soft for this. If she would have done this to me, I would haunt her until the end of her life like a demon and watch her the whole night like her worst nightmare-" She stopped when she met Beca's gaze.

"Yes, alright Amy", Beca replied with a shy laugh. "This would be you but I think this would be too much."

Amy only shrugged her shoulders and Beca watched her in shock, but she stayed calm, because she knew Amy and this was still typical for her.

At this moment, Jesse joined them with a new shirt and jeans. He still looked tired but fully aware of what Beca expected from him. Amy reached him another cup of coffee and left the room with a last smile into Beca's direction.

"Theo wrote me a message that he would call me later", Beca started conversation and Jesse just nodded and rubbed his eyes. Beca remembered the time when they were a couple for some days after the competition and she realized that Jesse was only during the day an energetic person, who needs his time in the morning to talk to people or to be social at all.

"So let's go", Jesse disturbed her thoughts, grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

Jesse's was some streets away and they had to walk for some minutes but it was warm outside and Jesse still held Beca's hand so it was okay for her. Everything would be okay if he would remain at her side.

"So let the door open, I will stay outside and join you if I think it is enough", Beca instructed him, unsure what would be enough for her to interrupt the conversation between Jenny and Jesse.

Jesse just nodded, took his keys out of his trousers and opened the door. Beca carefully entered the hall and waited in the corner, while Jesse walked into the living room.

"Jesse!", Beca could hear Jenny, before Jesse completely had entered the room and she rolled her eyes. She sounded a bit surprised but she obviously was happy to see him.

"I waited for you-"

"Jenny, nice to see you, but I still have some questions", Jesse interrupted her before she was able to continue.

"You instructed someone to fake the messages on my phone, did you?"

Silence followed.

"Why are you asking?", Jenny asked and Beca could her that she pretend to be innocent.

"Beca as still mad at me-" Oh, he wanted to play this game, okay. Beca wasn't sure what he planned to say but this was a got idea tho. "She hates me because she thinks that I cheated on her with you. She thinks that I still love you, although we broke up before. What have you done?"

Jenny sighed. "Jesse, listen. Of course, I was jealous at Beca, cause she was your ex-girlfriend and it was true that it was right that we broke up cause your behavior was too complicated for me but when Theo told me that you were flirting with Beca, I was jealous and I didn't want you to be happy with her. I know that we can do this relationship and I will be a better girlfriend than Beca ever was, as long as you are my boyfriend."

Beca dropped her jaw. What a sneaky little girl! How good that Beca didn't trust her from the beginning.

"Jenny, I don't know, if you understand this, but I love Beca more than you. I ever have. Unfortunately, but you also were happy with this relationship, so it would be the best, if we would separate."

"But Jesse, you told me that Beca is angry at you? Give me a chance and I make you forget her."

Beca could no longer stand there and listen to her.

"Jenny, you are completely wrong", Beca said when she rushed into the living room. Jenny jumped away from Jesse and looked at her in horror, when Jesse grabbed Beca's hand.

"You lied at me!", she shouted at Jesse.

"Yes but you lied at us and instructed Theo to fake the messages to force me to be mad at him", Beca continued her monologue and this let her fly into a rage at Jenny. "I really tried to help you, although I didn't trust you and didn't like you at all, but I thought I could help you with the relationship to make Jesse happy until I realized that he doesn't need you to be happy, cause you're bad for him."

Jenny stared at her and didn't seem to know what to say.

"Jenny, you can stay here if you want. I'll go with Beca until we found a new apartment but I don't want you to call me or something. You did enough to separate me from Beca, although she didn't do something bad against you. It is enough! And I don't want the contact with you anymore. I'll get my stuff later."

Beca just nodded and Jesse dragged her out of the room on the street and left Jenny behind, who still wasn't able to say something.

"Now, we'll search for a new flat when we are at home", Jesse said and Beca grabbed her phone. "Theo is calling!"

"Theo?", she asked.

"Hi, Beca", Theo laughed. "I've got some good news for you. DJ Khaled also wants to offer Jesse a contract and you can work in New York, but you need to come here sometimes to talk to him but this will not be often during the year."

"Is that the truth, Theo?", Beca asked with a huge smile on her face. "Jesse and I can work together as music producers?"

"Yes, congratulations."

"Thank you, Theo, I'll call you later."

Beca stopped the conversation and wrapped her arms around Jesse's neck, who kissed her deeply.

Now it was time to see into the future and it was a happy future. Beca would stay in New York with her best friends and music would still be her job that she loved the most. She looked forward to a wonderful lifetime with Jesse by her side, a great job and everything she wants to reach in the near future. Now she had Jesse to help her fulfilling her wishes together with him. Now she needed to say, that she realized that Jesse was right. No matter what happens, the end can still be the best part.

THE END


End file.
